Aprovechando el tiempo
by Ninde Boot
Summary: Argumento confuso... CAP7! 7! 7! sí, sí... 7! Parece increíble, pero he subido capítulo! ¿Qué decir del capítulo? ... Yo también estaría nervioso si tubiese planeado matar a mi mejor amigo! Empieza la acción! increíble... eh? HrD!
1. Durmiendo en la biblioteca

¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal? Este es el primer fic que cuelgo en internet (los demás eran demasiado cutres muajajajaj!! u.u' ) así que... si no es mucha molestia... me gustaría un reviewcito... corto, largo, diciéndome lo que creáis... aunque soy consciente de que no pasa nada en este capítulo nnU sólo para saber qué alguien lo ha leído... con: "Hola, soy (el nombre), existo y me he leído el capítulo" ya me conformo... jejejeje ;)

Bueno solo añadir que obviamente los personajes no son míos (ninguno, al menos de momento muajajajajaja ), que son propiedad de Rowling, de Warner Bross, etc, etc... (éste disclaimer es válido para todos los capítulos, ok? .)

Ah! Y prometo que, aunque no lo parezca, esta historia tendrá su argumento!! Jejeje...

¡¡Hasta pronto!!

_Nindë Boot_

__

Capítulo 1: Durmiendo en la biblioteca

Estaba sentada frente a unos quince libros, envuelta en montañas de pergaminos, todos llenos de tachones, frases inacabadas, garabatos sin sentido. Sentía que todo el cuerpo le pesaba, el más minúsculo movimiento representaba un esfuerzo enorme. Ese día no se había enterado de ninguna clase a la que había asistido y llevaba toda una semana sin ganar ni un solo punto para Gryffindor (su récord hasta entonces era de tres días). Se negaba a darse por vencida, y cada vez que le pasaba por la cabeza dejar alguna asignatura, ella misma se abofeteaba, recogía sus fuerzas y volvía a empezar. Pero esa vez no sabía si sería capaz de volverse a levantar, llevaba semanas haciendo 50 horas de clase a la semana, más unas cinco horas diarias de estudio. De echo la noche anterior no había dormido, se había pasado la noche intentando transformar a Crookshanks en un pollo, pero sólo consiguió que le salieran plumas, cosa que al pobre gato no le hizo mucha gracia. Estaba de los nervios y contestaba a cualquier que se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra a gritos.

Poco a poco la biblioteca fue quedándose vacía, pero aún quedaba más de una hora para que la señora Pince cerrara, así que aún podía avanzar un poco, aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo y llevaba media hora intentando acabar una frase.

Cuando la señora Pince cerró, no quedaba nadie, a pesar de que no se aseguró de ello, puesto que la única que podría estar aún allí sería Hermione Granger, pero ese día no la había visto entrar, así que suponía que se habría dado el día libre.

Notaba movimiento a su alrededor, y pudo escuchar pasos y susurros, lentamente abrió un ojo, pero no vio más que libros borrosos, papeles y una pluma, así que decidió abrir el otro. Se incorporó y comprobó dónde estaba: en la biblioteca, dónde había bastante gente, y al mirar por la ventana pudo ver que llovía a cantaros.

- _Uff!! Me he dormido... ¡¡Orgh!! ¡¡Qué dolor de espalda!! ¿Cuánto habré dormido? No mucho, porque esto está lleno... qué raro, juraría que había visto a Terry irse.. bueno, tal vez no se iba. Oye, ¡menuda tormenta! Y pensar que cuando he entrado el cielo estaba claro... esto de encerrarse aquí es inhumano... ¡Tengo que terminar la redacción de Defensa!_

Miró el reloj, las ocho menos diez.

- ¿Antes de dormirme no eran las nueve y cinco? Debí mirarlo mal... a ver... ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí...

No llevaba ni un cuarto de hora escribiendo cuando se le acercó un tembloroso Neville Longbottom.

- Mmmm... mmm... emmm.. Her... mione...- tartamudeó, y luego añadió, muy rápido- ¡Siento interrumpirte! ¿Si molesto ya volveré más tarde!

Se giró y se fue, Hermione lo miró extrañada.

- ¡Neville! Tranquilo no pasa nada... ¿qué ocurre?

El aludido se giró, sorprendido por el tono dulce de la chica y sonrió, pensando que tal vez ella volvía a ser la amiga de antes.

- Sólo quería saber si estás bien... como hoy no has ido a Herbología... y tengo entendido que tampoco a Transformaciones, ¿no? McGonagall ha venido a preguntarme si estabas enferma muy preocupada...

- ¿Qué no he ido a clase? ¿McGonagall preocupada? Pero si nos hemos visto esta mañana...

- ¡Ah, qué raro! Bueno, ¿entonces estás bien? Me alegro de que hayas decidido no acudir a alguna clase, se te veía muy estresada. Si quieres los apuntes de Herbología ya te los prestaré, que hoy hemos hecho clase teórica. Bueno, me voy, que Ginny me está esperando. ¡¡Ya hablaremos!!

Neville se fue y dejó a una Hermione perpleja. ¿Herbología? Si los miércoles no tenían! Empezó a sospechar que a Neville le pasase algo, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, era tan despistado...

Siguió trabajando, pero volvieron a interrumpirla, esta vez fue Terry Boot, el chico más guapo de Hufflepuff.

- ¡Por fin te encuentro! Ernie y yo llevábamos todo el día buscándote.

- Si nos hemos visto esta mañana, Terry...

- ¿Esta mañana? No lo recuerdo, bueno, da igual... que mañana a las ocho y media tenemos reunión del Consejo de Alumnos, en el Vestíbulo. Sólo era eso... Venga, te dejo trabajar... ¡Ah! Y me alegro de que estés mejor... McGonagall estaba muy preocupada, pero ya le he dicho que sería algo sin importancia...

Cuando volvió a quedarse sola, aún más confundida que antes de la aparición del bombón Hufflepuff, volvió a mirar el reloj, pero esta vez se concentró en los pequeños números de debajo, que indicaban la fecha. ¡¡¡¡¡14 de octubre!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Jueves!!!!! ¿Cómo era posible? Entonces lo entendió:

- ¿He-dor-mi-do-un-día-en-tero? ¡¡¡Oh Dios mío!!!

Todo encajaba: llovía, Neville diciendo que no había ido, Terry y McGonagall, la biblioteca llena de nuevo, el reloj, que ella recordaba más adelantado, la señora Pince con el cabello suelto...

¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Se levantó deprisa y fue detrás de las estanterías, decidida. Entró en el pasillo de cocina mágica (en seis años nunca había visto a nadie allí) y sacó su giratiempo. Debía retroceder 24 horas... aunque tal vez era demasiado... con 23 estaría bien.


	2. Cayendo en la tentación

¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Reviews, reviews!! Tengo reviews! D ¡¡Graciaaaaaas!! Me habéis hecho feliz! Jejjejejeje Los respondo, ¿ok?

Lanier: Muchas gracias... me alegro de que te haya gustado... Harry y Ron son un poco pardillos... jajajaja (al menos en este fic!! XD)

Xiaoyu-chan: No te preocupes... Draco saldrá... pero aun queda un poquitín! Jejeje... aquí también sale muy poquito... ¡¡aunque espero que no desesperes!!

Mairim: Mi amooooooor!! Jajajajajaj muchas gracias, no esperaba tu review tan deprisa (Carla lleva un día entero intentándolo xD)... with the calm, eh? Jejejeje... este capítulo tampoco es que sea muy largo... nnU

Mereth: wapaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Moltes gracies pel review, que ja sé lo que has hagut de passar!! xDDDDDDDD weno, moooooltes gracies per tot!! Et deixo amb el segon capítol, tot i que no hi ha res que no hagis llegit ja! Jajajaja...

Bueno, solo eso... y que muchas gracias por todo!! Seguid leyendo... a ver si os gusta (a mi este capítulo no me apasiona tampoco... pero prometo que a partir del siguiente empezaré a mejorar!! (O eso intentaré! P) ¡A leer!

_Nindë Boot_

PD: Reviewcito!!

Capítulo 2: Cayendo en la tentación

Salió con cuidado del pasillo de cocina, y miró el reloj: "21'23h., Mierc. 13 de octubre".

- ¡Genial!

En la biblioteca no había nadie, excepto ella y la profesora Pince, que parecía más aburrida de lo normal. Se acercó a ella misma, que dormía profundamente, y pensó rápidamente.

_- Si he pasado aquí un día entero y nadie me ha visto... ¿qué peligro hay? Hice bien en ponerme aquí, no sé me ve a menos que vengan a mi mesa... Me dejo aquí, yo termino la redacción, practico para Transformaciones y voy a todas las clases. Bien._

En ese momento oyó como la señora Pince se levantaba y cogía las llaves, así que se apresuró en recoger sus cosas y salir corriendo.

- ¡Espere!- le pidió a la profesora, que estaba a punto de salir y cerrar con llave.

- ¡Hermione! Pensaba que no estabas... no te he visto entrar esta tarde...

Se dirigía a la Sala Común, cuando sintió que tenía muchísima hambre, así que giró sobre sus talones y fue al Gran Comedor. Allí casi ya no había nadie, la mayoría ya habían cenado y se habían ido, pero quedaban los lentos y los que, como ella, cenaban tarde.

Llegó a la Señora Gorda de buen humor: sintiéndose especial por el hecho de estar haciendo algo prohibido, como se sentía cada vez que utilizaba el giratiempo. Entró, y se encaminó hacia una de las mesas, en que estaban Harry y Ron, jugando al ajedrez mágico. Aunque Ron escribía furiosamente en un pergamino.

- Hey, ¿quién gana?

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos.

- Vaaaya... me sorprende que tengas tiempo de preguntarnos eso.- respondió Ron, visiblemente enfadado.

- Vamos, hombre... no te enfades...

- La verdad es que últimamente estabas algo desagradable, ¿eh?- aseguró Harry.

- Sí... lo sé, lo siento... pero me he dado cuenta de que no hay tanta prisa...- sonrió, aunque los dos chicos no entendieron qué quería decir con eso.- ¿Bueno quién gana?

- ¿Quién quieres que gane?- preguntó irónicamente Ron, volviéndose hacia el pergamino.- Además va tan lento que entre jugada y jugada me da tiempo de inventarme un par de líneas de la redacción de Defensa.

- ¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Ya la has hecho?

- Me falta terminar, pero ya casi está acabada.

- A mi aún me quedan sesenta centímetros...- confesó Hermione- pero ya he hecho Encantamientos y todo lo demás.

- ¿Cómo te da tiempo de hacerlo todo?- le preguntó Ron, moviendo su torre tres casillas a la izquierda, chafando un caballo de Harry, que se desangró, manchando todo el tablero.

- La verdad es que no lo sé... pero bueno, voy a seguir con la redacción...- dijo, sentándose al lado de Ron, y empezando a escribir.

- Qué rabia... esto ya lo he escrito antes de volver atrás en el tiempo... ¿por qué no habré cogido la redacción y así ya tendría un trozo más escrito?

Cuando Ron y Harry ya habían terminado su partida, y volvían a estar immersos en sus redacciones, algo golpeó fuertemente las ventanas.

- ¡¡Por fin!!- gritó Ron, iendo a abrir todas las ventanas. Muchos alumnos empezaron a gritarle que cerrara, puesto que hacía viento y se les volaban todos los pergaminos. Pero el pelirrojo los miró, y gritó- ¿¿Y qué si se os vuelan los pergaminos?? ¡¡Si mañana no tendréis que ir a clase!! ¡Ha llegado el cargamento de los Surtidos Saltaclases, de Sortilegios Weasley!

Inmediatamente todo el mundo se acercó a las ventanas, para recoger sus pedidos.

- Tranquilidad, tranquilidad... a ver, soy el encargado, haced una cola los interesados, y presentad los comprobantes de compra, que se os dará lo que comprasteis.

Unas veinte lechuzas entraron, cargadas con cajas pesadas, y Ron parecía contentísimo. Harry y Hermione fueron a ayudarle, puesto que algunos alumnos de primero intentaban robar las mercaderías, y el pelirrojo no podía con todo. Pronto apareció Ginny y se puso a repartir también, ya que, a fin de cuentas, se trataba del negocio familiar.

Tardaron cerca de hora y media en volver a la tranquilidad, y la Sala Común estaba casi vacía: todos los alumnos se habían ido a dormir tranquilos, a pesar de conocer las reglas de los sortilegios (no más de diez alumnos de cada casa podían ponerse enfermos el mismo día, puesto que los profesores empezarían a sospechar. Aquél que deseara saltarse un día de clase, podía apuntarse en el pergamino hechizado que había en el tablón de Gryffindor. Si el pergamino le prohibía utilizar un saltaclases, y el alumno no hacía caso, las consecuencias podían ser terribles.)

Hermione casi había terminado su redacción, y se ofreció para corregir las de sus dos amigos, cosa que les dejó más perplejos que de costumbre, puesto que hacía más de un año que no tenía tiempo para hacer eso. Al terminar la revisión, ambos chicos tenían que hacer de nuevo toda la redacción, puesto que la sarta de tonterías de Ron no convencería ni a Dobby, y Harry había hecho algo tan elemental que como mucho conseguiría una D (de Deficiente).

Ella se quedó practicando para Transformaciones, y ese día consiguió que Crookshanks fuera un pollo, y volverlo a convertir en gato, unas cinco veces.

- ¡¡Hermione, deja ya al pobre gato!! Tenemos hasta el viernes para dominar ese hechizo, no hace falta que mates del susto a Crookshanks!- le gritó Ron, dándose golpes a la cabeza contra la mesa.

- Diría que te matará a ti antes que al gato...- contradijo Harry, mirando a la mascota, que seguía medio dormida en un sofá.

El día siguiente pasó sin muchos contratiempos... teniendo en cuenta que estaba algo nerviosa por el hecho de pasar un día entero en el pasado... era una sensación extraña. A primera hora de la mañana, y como Hermione ya sabía, hicieron clase teórica de Herbología, después a la hora de Transformaciones, Terry se le acercó para decirle que el día siguiente, a las ocho tendrían reunión del Consejo de Alumnos en el Vestíbulo, y después de comer, a la hora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, entregó una redacción magnífica. En general, ese día fue una maravilla, sobretodo comparándolo con la semana que llevaba. En total ganó 55 puntos para Gryffindor, con lo que se sintió completamente realizada.

Justo después de terminar la última clase corrió a la biblioteca, eran las siete en punto cuando entró, y dejó sus libros en la posición que recordaba que los tenía. Se le hacía tan raro verse a sí misma durmiendo frente a ella.... Se cogió a sí misma la mano, con suavidad para no despertarse, y le puso un papel en el que ponía _"Ve a estantería de cocina mágica, a las 20.23 exactamente. 23 vueltas, aunque parezca una locura. Hazte caso, Hermione."_

Volvió a irse, rezando para que nadie la hubiese visto (juraría que no, la biblioteca estaba casi vacía) y fue a la sala común. Una hora y poco después salió de allí, con la redacción de Herbología en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara, y se dirigió a la biblioteca de nuevo.

En la puerta se topó con alguien que, quieras que no, siempre daba dolor de estómago verlo.

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?-preguntó Malfoy, escupiendo las palabras.

- Andando.- respondió ella, apartándolo de la puerta para entrar. Él la cogió por el brazo, con el entrecejo fruncido, pero ella le miró amenazadoramente.

- Quítame la mano de encima, Malfoy.- dijo, casi en un susurro.

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

- ¿¿Oye, de qué hablas?? ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo así?- preguntó ella, soltándose y entrando en la biblioteca. Sonrió al comprobar que no estaba sentada con los libros, y se dirigió al pasillo indicado: cuando llegó vio justamente como desaparecía, y sonrió. Salió de allí, y volvió a su vida normal, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

_oOo_

Pasaron los días, y Hermione volvía a estresarse: pasaba las noches en vela, ya fuera porque no tenía tiempo de hacer todos los deberes, o porque intentaba dormir, pero se obsesionaba con los problemas que había tenido ese día y que no había intentado resolver.

- _Tal vez no fue buena idea coger tantos ÉXTASIS... y suerte que la profesora McGonagall no me dejó coger también el de Pociones... ¡solo me faltaría eso! Ahora que digo esto... debería pedirle a Terry el libro otra vez.... me quedé con ganas de leer esa Poción preventiva del derrame cerebral... ¡¡Hermione!! ¿Quieres dejarte de Pociones y dormir? Buenas noches. .... ... ... ... ... creo recordar que también vi en el índice una poción sobre la prevención de embarazo, tal vez ésta algún día me pueda ser útil... yo creo que Snape debería habernosla enseñado a todos, en quinto... restringirla para los alumnos que escojan su ÉXTASIS es algo muy egoísta, aunque tal vez es tan difícil que solo los alumnos mejor preparados la consiguen hacer con éxito... en ese caso yo nunca podré hacerla... ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué no cogí el ÉXTASIS de Pociones? Pero si es uno de los que tienen más uso en el mundo real... no debí caer en la tentación de no ver nunca más el careto de Snape... ¡ahora ya habré perdido la práctica! Ohg... mañana le pido el libro a Terry... ¡¡auch no!! Mañana no, que tenemos clase triple de Transformaciones humanas... mierda, creo que no he practicado lo suficiente..._

Al cabo de una semana, volvía a estar en la misma situación que el día 13 de octubre (d... tan cansada que apenas podía moverse, aunque por lo menos no estaba de tan mal humor e intentaba responder bien a todo aquél que le hablase.

Se dio cuenta de que tal y como estaba era inútil seguir en la biblioteca, así que decidió irse a dormir, ya se pondría el despertador temprano y haría los deberes por la mañana.

Pero cuando llegó a su habitación, después de desear buenas noches a Harry y a Ron, mientras miraba el despertador para poner las cinco de la mañana como hora para levantarse, tubo una idea muy tentadora. Demasiado tentadora.

Se dijo a sí misma que no podía hacer aquello... ¡¡no podía!! McGonagall le había dado su confianza, al dejarle de nuevo aquél objeto... no podía fallarle... pero de todos modos nadie se enteraría...

Decidió que era mejor no jugar con el tiempo, pero "casualmente" se tumbó en la cama sin activar el despertador. Inmediatamente se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, abrió un ojo mientras Lavender le gritaba palabras mayores a Parvati por algo que a Hermione le importaba un comino, así que lo volvió a cerrar.

Unas tres o cuatro horas más tarde, se despertó teniendo la sensación de haber soñado algo muy agradable (que no incluía a Lavender diciendo sandeces) e instintivamente miró el reloj, mientras ponía los pies en el suelo.

_- ¡¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!! He vuelto a hacerlo! He vuelto a dormirme... ¡Me cago en...! Si la culpa es mía, por no ponerme el despertador... ¿era eso lo que quería, no?_

En ese momento, mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara, aparecieron ante Hermione un par de gatos imaginarios: los dos eran como Crookshanks, pero uno tenía cara de santo y resplandecía de un modo extraño y el otro tenía cara de picarón y su cola se había convertido en una cola roja que terminaba con forma de flecha.

_- No te preocupes, querida... solo tienes que utilizar el giratiempo, no es tan desastroso... seguro que McGonagall cuando te lo dio contempló esa posibilidad...- susurró el gato con cola roja._

_- No le escuches, Hermione... Has sido muy tonta al no poner el despertador... La profesora no te dio para eso el giratiempo! Deberías fastidiarte y perderte esas clases, aunque eso signifique perder puntos para Gryffindor._

_- ¡¡Si hombre!!- le respondió el diablillo, bufando- Hermione, no hagas caso de este estúpido..._

_- Piénsalo- le interrumpió el santito.- Hacer trampas está muy bien, pero es un juego de niños... Tú ya no eres una niña tienes que asumir tus responsabilidades... ¿Qué harás cuando trabajes? También te dedicarás a dormir todo el día... Eso no puede ser, Hermione..._

_- Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? No está trabajando. Cuando trabaje no la explotarán tanto (o eso esperamos), además, ¿qué mal puede haber? Si nadie se enterará... Es un plan inteligente, créeme... Digno de una Granger. (N/A: o más!! xD)_

_- ¿Y si alguien se entera? Piénsalo... Es un objeto muy peligroso, no puedes jugar con él... Y Malfoy el otro día se enteró, recuerda lo que te dijo cuando entraste en la biblioteca. Debió verte antes..._

_- Malfoy es demasiado estúpido como para sacar conclusiones él solito._

- Si hasta ahora no se ha enterado nadie, no tiene por qué enterarse ahora.- concluyó Hermione. El gato "picarón" sonrió con cara de complacido, mirando de reojo al gato "santito", que bufaba con rabia mirando directamente al otro gato. Cuando estaba a punto de echársele encima, su cola empezó a volverse rojiza y, ante el peligro de convertirse también él en un diablillo, el gato brillante respiró hondo y desapareció, mirando por última vez a Hermione con cara de circunstancias. El otro río, complacido y desapareció después.

La muchacha se metió en la ducha, sin prisas, dejando que el agua golpeara sus adoloridos hombros, y luego hizo algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía: mirarse a un espejo. Estaba tremendamente horrible: lucía unas ojeras terribles, tenía los ojos algo rojos (aunque no entendía por qué) y el pelo... qué decir del pelo. Cogió la varita y se puso el hechizo alisador que solo utilizaba en contadas ocasiones.

- ¿Es un día especial? – le preguntó su reflejo.

- Sí, hoy te he mirado, eso no pasa todos los días.- respondió ella, con lo que se vio sonreír.

Después de vestirse, cogió el objeto que llevaba colgando del cuello y se puso a pensar.

- _Son las 12 y cinco... unas... si doy siete vueltas serán las seis... mejor doy ocho, que tengo que hacer los deberes, aún._

Y así, retrocedió de nuevo. Vio por la ventana que aún estaba oscuro y que en su cuarto todas dormían (¡menos mal!)

Se sentó en su escritorio, encendió una luz suave y terminó lo más rápido que pudo con los deberes, aunque, a decir verdad, los hizo para salir del paso, de modo que quedaron como si los hubiese hecho Harry.

Se puso al lado de la ventana, viendo amanecer, mientras las de su habitación empezaban a despertar. Cuando ya estaban todas levantadas, y Parvati iba a encerrarse en el baño, para su sesión de belleza de cada mañana, ésta pegó un grito.

- ¡¡Hermione!! ¿Te has alisado el pelo? Te queda perfecto!! – sin embargo insistió en terminar de arreglar a Hermione, poniéndole unos pequeños clips que cambiaban de color, propiedad de Lavender. Ésta, cuando lo vio, empezó a gritarle a Parvati que estaba harta de que le cogiera las cosas sin permiso, así que Hermione aprovechó para quitarse los clips de la cabeza, dejarlos donde estaban y desaparecer hacia el Gran Comedor.

Cuando Harry y Ron la vieron se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué te has hecho?- le preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Nada.- respondió sin entender de qué hablaban, mientras leía distraídamente el Profeta.

- ¿Cómo que nada? ¡¡Te queda genial!!- replicó Harry, con lo que Hermione se acordó.

- Ah.... lo del pelo... ¿os gusta?- preguntó, complacida.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, de modo que apenas se acordó de que había retrocedido en el tiempo. Cuando volvió a su habitación, por la noche, se acordó de que al día siguiente tenía clase de Herbología y Encantamientos a la misma hora, así que tendría que usar de nuevo el giratiempo, pero esta vez sin hacer trampas.

Pronto, a pesar de que la conciencia de Hermione empezaba a sacar humo, y de que cada vez se le aparecía más a menudo el gato con cara de santo para criticarla a ella y su comportamiento, empezó a utilizar más a menudo el giratiempo. Era muy práctico, puesto que cada noche podía dormir y hacer los deberes a la vez. Podía practicar Transformaciones y consultar todos los libros de la biblioteca sobre las Maldiciones Láticas, a la vez, sin que nadie más lo viera, obviamente. Pronto se acostumbró a estar acompañada por ella misma, lo que a pesar de resultar muy extraño, era extremadamente práctico. Tomó por costumbre desaparecer por las tardes, para ir a la Sala de Menesteres y allí hacer deberes de una asignatura y, al cabo de una hora, retroceder en el tiempo y hacer los de otra asignatura, así hasta haberlos terminado todos en solo una hora. Llegó a estar acompañada de tres Hermiones más, aunque sabía que tenía que dejar de hacer eso, o acabaría como una cabra.

Pero ella no era la única que conocía la existencia de la Sala de Menesteres, así que un día, mientras una Hermione estudiaba como convertirse en animaga, otra leía furiosamente el libro de Defensa, y la otra practicaba con un caldero que había encontrado allí una poción del libro de Terry, alguien entró corriendo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tomates, críticas, besos, collejas y demás, aquí abajo!!! ;)


	3. Un terrible error

Hola!! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo... esta vez he tardado en actualizar un poco más... lo siento!!! ( Ah.... ¡¡Y vuelvo a tener reviews!! D

Mairim: wapa!!! M alegro de que te haya gustado!! No te preocupes, que no tenía la intención de dejar de escribir!! Jejejejej (ahora no... me lo paso demasiado bien!! XD) Un ptuneet, pesiosa!!

Lyra: nena!!! Ia stic aki, ia a arribat larale!! XDDD (deixau... xD u.u') res, k com t dit aket mati el pujo ara, a primera hora, e??? Not pots keixar!!! Jejejeje... segueix llegint, sisplau!!!

Mereth: enu... a tu ke dirte?? XDDDD nomes ke moltes grasies per tot, i ke akest capitol x mi es mol special muajajajajaja i si sta minimamen potable es xk algu la corregit! ;D

Lanier!!!!!!!: wooooo!! Wooooooooooo!!! (Nindë se sonroja al leer el review!) Wooooooo!!!! Muchísimas gracias!!!! 0 Me hizo muchísima ilusión.... siento haber tardado tanto!! (y siento haber respondido a tu review el último, pero es que los he ido respondiendo empezando por el último que recibí... no se si me explico!! nnU) Pues eso, que espero que te guste y que sigas leyendo y enviando estos estupendos reviews!!!

Hablando del capítulo... bueno, solo añadir que me lo pasé genial escribiéndolo (soy así jejejje) que es cortito (Dicen que si bueno y breve, dos veces bueno... pues si no es bueno, que como mínimo sea breve, no?? Muajajaj) y que está betado por Mereth... como todos!! Jejeje...

Ahora sí que os dejo con el capítulo...

_Nindë Boot_

__

Capítulo 3: Un terrible error

La puerta hizo un golpe seco, y tres chicas idénticas subieron la cabeza hacia ella, con cara de terror, aunque quien había entrado las miraba con auténtico pánico. Ellas fueron más rápidas, y gritaron a la vez _"Desmaius"_, asustadas e histéricas, así que la figura del extraño rebotó contra la puerta y cayó al suelo, golpeándose brutalmente contra el suelo.

Antes incluso de que ninguna de las tres se le acercara, exclamaron:

- ¡Mierda!

Se miraron entre sí, y se acercaron, temerosas.

- ¿Nos habrá visto?- preguntaron, al unísono. Se miraron y sonrieron.

- ¡Me cago en todo lo cagable!- exclamó una de ellas, avanzando el brazo para girarlo. Las tres lo cogieron y lo tumbaron en un sofá.

- ¿Por qué ha entrado aquí?

- Parecía que huía de algo...

Mientras pensaban que hacer con ese chico, sonó algo, a sus espaldas. Las tres se giraron y se miraron, era el pequeño reloj de arena que estaba encima de la mesa.

- ¿A quién le toca irse?

- A mi.- respondió una, cogiendo el giratiempo y dando una vuelta. Desapareció de inmediato. Las otras dos se miraron.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

- No sé... primero esperemos... luego... cuando tú te hayas ido, yo lo sacaré fuera de esta sala y, desde lejos, le despertaré. Con un poco de suerte, creerá que ha sido el golpe de la cabeza, o un sueño... o algo así.

- Buena idea.- Le dijo la otra, y volvieron al trabajo, aunque de vez en cuando dirigían nerviosas miradas al rubio que estaba tumbado en el sofá.

Al cabo de tres cuartos de hora, una de las Hermiones se levantó, asegurando haber terminado la redacción de Herbología, haber encontrado la información de Defensa que la profesora Margeritte Lanier (la nueva profesora, sustituta de Dolores Umbridge, y con tan poca semejancia a ella que parecía que Dumbledore la hubiese buscado a propósito) les había mandado, y haber redactado el informe de Aritmancia. Cómo no tenía nada más que hacer, hasta que sonara la alarma del reloj de arena que había en la mesa, se acercó al caldero que había dejado la Hermione que ya se había ido. "Casualmente", al lado del caldero estaba el extraño, dormido.

- Será un cabrón, pero está buenísimo.- susurró, aunque la otra Hermione pudo escucharlo.

- ¡¡Cállate!!

- ¡Oh, venga, Hermione! Sé que tu lo piensas, porque eres yo... digo que soy tu... bueno, que ya me entiendes!

- Sí, pero decirlo en voz alta es aceptarlo... y eso son palabras mayores.- explicó la Hermione que ahora practicaba intentando convertir a Crookshanks en un aveto.- Me da un poco de pena...

La otra chica le miró, asustada, alejándose del chico.

- ¿¿Quién?? ¿¿¿¿Malfoy????

- ¡¡No!! Crookshanks... este curso no paro de transformarle... pero es que es el único animal al que tengo cerca... ¡porque Ron no se dejaría!

Ambas rieron, y el reloj de arena volvió a sonar.

- Que vaya bien con el rubito.- se dijo, mientras hacía girar una vez su giratiempo y desaparecía.

La única Hermione que quedaba suspiró. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor... no era que no le gustara estar consigo misma... pero debía admitir que no era la mejor compañía del mundo. Miró a Malfoy, que seguía durmiendo inconsciente en el sofá, y decidió que iba siendo hora de que se fuera de allí. Pero en ese momento Crookshanks intentó huir, con medio cuerpo inmóvil y lleno de ramitas y chocó contra el caldero, quedando inconsciente.

- Mmmm... pobrecito Crookshanks... te prometo que esta es la última vez que te uso de conejito de indias- aseguró, mientras susurraba un _"enverate"_, para despertar al animal, girándose para coger el libro y realizar el contrahechizo de la transformación en árbol.

Pero cuando se giró, el libro, la varita y el estómago le cayeron al suelo: Crookshanks seguía tendido en el suelo, con un aspecto lastimable; mientras que un chico rubio y estúpido se estaba incorporando y la miraba con cara de idiota.

Se quedaron más de dos minutos en silencio, el Slytherin con cara de concentración (sin duda intentando recordar) y Hermione a punto de echarse a llorar:

- _¿¿He-apuntado-mal?? ¿¿He-des-per-tado-a-Malfoy?? ¡Seré inútil!_

Antes de que Malfoy reaccionase, ella se giró y empezó a recoger sus cosas, despertó al gato, lo devolvió a su forma original y se dispuso a irse de allí, sin ni siquiera girarse a mirar al chico. Cuando llegó a la puerta y empezó a abrirla, una mano la cerró brutalmente. Hermione se giró, temiéndose lo peor y encontrándose encerrada entre los brazos del rubio engreído.

- ¿Qué me has hecho?- preguntó lentamente Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras y saboreándolas. Parecía contento.

- Nada.- respondió ella, secamente, intentando deshacerse de el chico. Él rió por lo bajo.

- Mira, estúpida sangresucia, ahora tengo la oportunidad de darte tu merecido, así que no pienses que te dejaré escapar. ¿Qué me has hecho? Yo no he llegado allí- dijo, señalando el sofá con la cabeza.- por pie propio, ¿qué me habéis hecho, tu y... y... y las... otras...?

- ¿¿Qué otras??- disimuló Hermione.- Mira, Malfoy, yo lo único que he hecho a sido arrastrarte hasta el sofá cuando te has desmayado, pero si tienes que agradecérmelo así, no te preocupes: la próxima vez te dejaré en el suelo.

- No te hagas la lista conmigo.- le recomendó Malfoy, apretando los brazos de la chica contra la puerta.

- ¡Suéltame!- exclamó ella, él relajó un poco la fuerza que hacía, pero no se apartó.- Malfoy, apártate no sea que me dé alergia tenerte tan cerca!!!- le gritó ella, intentando apartarse. Le tenía demasiado cerca.

- ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?- preguntó él.- Lo haré cuando me digas qué está pasando aquí, porque sé... sé... lo que he visto, Granger.- dijo él, decidido. Se miraron, pero ella no respondió nada solo lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, así que él sonrió de lado, con esa arrogancia típica de los Malfoy y preguntó en un susurro irónico, acercándosele más aún.- ¿¿O es que te pone nerviosa tenerme tan cerca??

- Apártate, o te daré una patada.- escupió Hermione, cerrando los ojos e intentando zafarse. Pero él la tenía inmovilizada y, aprovechando que ella había cerrado sus ojos, se dejó llevar por sus instintos, y se le acercó más, y más, hasta que la tenía tan cerca que creía poder oír a su cerebro, buscando desesperado una salida. Era inútil, no había salida: el chico se acercó lo poco que quedaba y la besó, una vez y otra, con besos apasionados, cortos y seguidos, hasta que aprofundizó el beso, llenando con su lengua viperina una boca que no le rechazó.

Se separaron cuando el aire se agotaba en sus pulmones, y entonces Draco le soltó los brazos y la condujo hasta el sofá, volviendo a besarla desesperadamente. Ella se dejó llevar hacia allí, en estado de shock, dejando su mochila, sus pergaminos y a Crookshanks en la puerta. Se sentó, y Draco se le acercó de nuevo. Volvieron a fundirse de nuevo en un beso, pero cuando volvieron a separarse, Hermione tartamudeó:

- ¿Qu-qué es-stás haciendo?- intentó que sonara feroz, pero más bien pareció asustada.

- No lo sé.- respondió Malfoy, pero no se paró a pensarlo, puesto que volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella, para conocer con urgencia su lengua, que luchaba para gobernar la situación (sin éxito alguno), para recorrer toda su boca y su cuello a base de besos, y su pierna a base de caricias.

Hermione se dejó llevar, en un principio pensando en que debería alejarlo de ella y salir corriendo (pero sin hacerlo), hasta que él puso su mano en su pierna y empezó a besarle el cuello, momento en el que le entró un gran pánico. Al ver que el estúpido ese no avanzaba más, le dio las gracias mentalmente y se abandonó al placer que producía esa lengua de serpiente contra la suya, o esos dientes perfectos mordisqueándole suavemente los labios o el cuello... Y sintió como ella también lo necesitaba, mientras sus manos se dirigían solas hacia la espalda del chico, acariciándola, trasladándose rápidamente hacia su pelo, despeinando el siempre perfecto aspecto de Draco Malfoy. Notaba como se aceleraba, y algo dentro de sí le pedía más y más, mientras el chico apenas la dejaba respirar, lamiendo sus labios, sus dientes, su boca, su lengua juguetona. Sin que ella ni se diera cuenta, Draco la tumbó del todo, tumbándose él al lado (el sofá de repente parecía más grande...) (N/A: estando en la Sala de Menesteres no es nada raro tampoco... xD) y aprovechó la situación, sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo: una de sus manos recorrió sola la pierna de la chica, hasta llegar al borde de la túnica, y empezó a subir, despacio, acariciando la suave piel de la chica, mientras la otra mano tocaba distraída un mechón de su emmarañado pelo, y su lengua se paseaba por su cuello.

Su mano ya llegaba a la cintura, y a su paso iba subiendo la túnica de Hermione (disimuladamente), cuando de repente ella se incorporó, alejando a Draco de sus labios, se levantó del sofá, cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo.

Llegó a la Sala Común haciendo tremendos esfuerzos para no llorar, así que pasó de largo (haciendo ver que no oía a Harry llamarla) y se encerró en la habitación. Cerró la puerta con magia y puso un hechizo silenciador en las paredes y la puerta, por si acaso.

- ¿¿¿Es que me he vuelto loca???- se gritó a sí misma.- ¿¿QUÉ HE HECHO?? Dios mío... ¡¡Como alguien se entere!! ¡¡Pero... ¿C"MO? ¿¿POR QUÉ?? ¿¿Por qué no le he apartado?? ¿¿Por qué no le he impedido que se me acercara?? ¿¿Por qué no le he dado una patada?? ¿Por qué lo he permitido? Acaso yo... ¡¡OHHHHRG!! ¿¡¿¡¿PERO QUÉ HE HECHO?!?!?

Cogió el libro de Defensa y empezó a darse golpes con él en la cabeza (N/A: no lo intenten en sus casas!! xD), hasta que se cansó y el dolor ya no le permitía pensar, con lo que dejó de atormentarse, aunque siguió sintiéndose fatal, y pequeñas pero numerosas lágrimas de rabia corrían por sus mejillas.

Esa noche estuvo muy nerviosa y, si en alguna ocasión, alguien le dirigía la palabra, ella se molestaba con una facilidad increíble y acabó márchandose del comedor sin cenar, porque le apetecía sopa pero estaba demasiado caliente, la carne demasiado hecha, no quería ninguno de los postres que había y una cabecita rubia de dos mesas más allá estaba demasiado tranquila.

Apenas durmió en toda la noche, y lo poco que lo hizo aún le puso más nerviosa, puesto que soñó con un Harry Potter chillando que le había traicionado, que si quería ser la novia de Malfoy tendría que haber ido a Slytherin desde un principio, y no fingir que era su amiga para sacarle no se sabe qué información. Ella acababa delante de la profesora McGonagall, que la miraba decepcionada y le decía que tenía que echarla de Hogwarts por estar saliendo con un enemigo. Después, ella volvía a su casa, y terminaba siendo dentista como sus padres, en la misma consulta y con la misma bata que ellos, hasta que, poco a poco, se convertía en su madre, sin ninguna diferencia.

Se despertó de golpe. No, ella no era su madre.

- _¡¡Uff!! Ya está bien, ya estoy harta de esto... ahora mismo voy a ir a hablar con ese estúpido... ¿qué se ha creído? Yo tengo mis... mis... ¡mis ideas! No pienso salir con ningún mortífago, aunque mi vida dependa de ello! ¿Qué se habrá creído ese estúpido... malcriado y... y... _

Hermione se levantó se puso las zapatillas, y fue hasta la puerta de la habitación, con un tremendo enfado encima, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta, se le apareció un gato con cola roja y cara de pillo, que la detuvo.

_- Hermione... querida... sabes que soy tu más fiel consejero, así que escúchame. Son las cuatro de la mañana, no sabes la contraseña de la Sala Común de Slytherin, y además... ¡no tienes nada que decirle a Malfoy! Solo ha sido un desliz, por ambas partes... seguro que él ni se acuerda..._

_- ¡No le escuches! Aunque claro... yo ya no cuento para nada aquí, ¿verdad?- replicó un gato que hasta estando enfadado tenía cara de santito, y que acababa de aparecer.- ¡Lo ves! No me escuchaste la última vez y has terminado liándote con un Slytherin! ¡¡Y no uno cualquiera!! Si me hubieras hecho caso..._

_- ¡Lo hecho, hecho está!- gritó el otro gato, bufando con exasperación.- Ahora lo que cuenta es que no puedes salir de la habitación, para ir a buscar al rubito... y menos con esas pintas...- añadió, mirándola de arriba abajo._

_- ¡¡Ni con estas pintas ni con ninguna!! Hermione, vuelve a la cama ahora mismo.-le ordenó el gato que parecía resplanceder en la oscuridad. Ella obedeció.- Mañana buscas a ese Malfoy, lo llevas a un lado..._

_- ¡¡Sí!!- gritó emocionado el gato picarón, aunque cuando el otro siguió, le cambió la cara._

_- ... y le aclaras las cosas. Le dejas claro que fue un error, y todos contentos._

_- Sobretodo tú.- susurró el gato de cola roja, antes de desaparecer, soltando otro bufido de desesperación._

Hermione volvió a tumbarse, pero no pudo dormir más.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, tenía dos clases a la vez, así que cuando terminó Aritmancia, usó el giratiempo y fue a clase de Encantamientos, pero antes de entrar, se cruzó con alguien en los pasillos, y decidió que cuanto antes arreglara las cosas, mejor. Iba acompañado por un grupo, pero se quedó atrás hablando con Snape y cuando terminaron, Malfoy se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo, para salir a los jardines a clase de Herbología.

Cuando se cruzaron, él ni la miró, hasta que ella le cogió de un brazo (como quien no quiere la cosa) y se lo llevó a rastras hacia un aula vacía. Una vez allí, le soltó y le plantó cara.

- Tenemos que hablar.- le dijo, aunque era obvio que si le había llevado hasta allí no era para hacer ganchillo.

- Oye, mira...

- Déjame hablar.- le cortó la chica.- Fue un error, no sé por qué te me tirastes encima, pero...

- ¿¿Qué yo me tiré encima de ti??- le preguntó el chico, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡¡Hombre, pues sí! Yo solo me iba, cuando tú...

- Cuando yo me interesé por qué me habías hecho. Luego te me insinuastes, y yo accedí a tus súplicas.

Hermione no salía de su asombro.

- ¿Que yo...? ¿QUÉ?

- Oh, vamos... no te pongas así, ya sé que soy irresistible para casi todas las chicas, solo accedí a hacerte pasar un buen rato, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

- ¡Oh!- casi gritó la chica, pensando que esa serpiente asquerosa era hasta más imbécil de lo que ella había creído. Se debatió un poco consigo misma, sobre si irse, insultarle, escupirle... pero al final se decidió y le dio tal bofetón que estropeó por un tiempo la perfecta y pálida cara de Draco Malfoy.

Pasó por su lado, decidida a irse, pero él la agarró del brazo, igual que ella había hecho para llevarle a esa aula.

- ¿Sabes que eres muy predecible?- le dijo, con una media sonrisa que le dio un miedo espantoso a Hermione.- Por ejemplo, -añadió, como quien no quiere la cosa, sentándose encima de una mesa- si yo ahora te besase, me darías otro bofetón, si volviese a hacerlo, intentarías irte, pero solo con que insistiera un poco ya no te resistirías en absoluto.

La chica se lo miró, sintiendo como se aceleraba otra vez su pulso. ¿¿Quién había hablado de volver a besarse?? Se lo miró, levantando una ceja, mientras notaba el corazón en la garganta.

- Tranquila, no pienso besarte.- respondió el chico, con arrogancia, desviando la mirada hacia su reloj.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó ella, sin darse cuenta. Ambos se miraron, y ella reaccionó, se tapó la boca con las manos, sin entender qué había dicho ni el motivo, y se giró para irse. Malfoy, pero, no la dejó llegar muy lejos: la cogió por la cintura, abrazándola contra él, y, tras apartarle el pelo suavemente con una mano, empezó a besarle el cuello. Lo hizo muy lentamente, lo más despacio que podía, aunque con ese pequeño contacto, la chica ya empezó a respirar con dificultad.

Después de cerca de dos minutos, disfrutando de esa dulce tortura, la chica se giró y devoró los labios del chico, empujándolo inconscientemente hacia una de las mesas. Él saboreó el beso, profundizando, dejando a Hermione sin respiración, una vez y otra, hasta que se separó lo suficiente como para poder hablar. La miró, con esos ojos inmensamente grises, y susurró:

- ¿Ves como sí me deseabas?

E impidió que ella respondiera, besándola con locura, trasladando sus manos hasta el trasero de la chica, apretándola contra sí. Luego la separó, se mordió el labio inferior y se fue hacia la puerta, comentándole:

- Perdona, bonita, pero es que llego tarde a clase, otro día seguimos.

Y se fue, dejando a una Hermione atontada y confusa.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

__

**PD:** Una pregunta que quería haceros... (tal vez debería ponerla en un foro, pero ya que estamos aquí lo pondré) ¿cómo se supone que van vestidos los alumnos de Hogwarts? Lo normal sería que fueran con la túnica y nada debajo, puesto que en los libros, Rowling dice claramente que en el tren, se quitan la ropa muggle y se ponen sus túnicas. Por otro lado, la mayoría de autores de fics describen a los personajes con ropa muggle... O también hay la versión de las películas, en que llevan las dos cosas... Problemas que les veo a todas las versiones:

Si fueran vestidos con ropa muggle... ésta dejaría de llamarse así!! No sería muggle si ellos también las llevan...

Si solo llevan la túnica... se van a morir de frío!! ¿¿Qué harán en invierno?? ¿Ponerse una túnica de cuello vuelto y larga hasta los pies?

Y la versión de las dos cosas... no sé, no le encuentro mucha lógica... (aparte de que considero muy "cutre" (con respeto a los que les guste) el uniforme típico de colegio inglés que les han puesto a los pobres actores...)

De todos modos, yo me he decidido por la versión de que solo llevan túnica, aunque se morirán de frío... Si alguien tiene la respuesta que me la diga, ¡¡por favor!!

**PD2:** Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído el fic!! D Y un montón de besos a los que dejen review (a los que lo lean... solo uno, por ser malos y no dejar review!! ;D)

**PD3: ¡¡Reviewcito!!**


	4. La Transformación de Hermione

¡¡Hola holita!! (vale... prometo no mirar tanto los Simpsons... n.nU) ¿Qué tal? ¡¡¡Perdón por el retraso!!! Lo siento, en serio pero me atasqué...

Y siento también este capítulo!! Yo no quería... iba a hacer algo completamente diferente pero... ¡salió solo! :( No acaba de gustarme, pero no puedo tardar más en subirlo!

Pero bueno, primero reviews!!!!! D (graciaaaaaaaas!!!)

Mairim: Mi querida lectora, ¿¿pk me tratais de usted?? Jajajajaja... D me alegro de ke te aya gustado... a mi tb me encantan las relaciones amor-odio... y sobre lo de mis comentarios... n.nU como diría yo... jajjaja son espontáneos, no se... me salen solos!! Jejejeje en este capítulo creo que no hay ninguno, pero es que tampoco se me ocurrió nada que poner... P weno pesiosa ke te dejo con el capítulo, y aver si esta vez no me envias review el dia antes de ke cuelgue!! xDDDD

Annie Malfoy Merodeadora: Me alegro de que te guste!!!! TT muchas graciaaas!! Aunque temo que me mates después de leer este capítulo! :S Bueno... sigue leyendo, ¿vale? Jajajja ¡¡Gracias por todo!! Muacks!

Miina: Nena!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Hola!! Hola!! Hola!! Ke tal?? Malegro moltisim de ke tagadi!!! D ia se ke van forsa a saco.... (la patty sa posa vermelleta) pero sk no se... surt sol!! I apart sk e llegit fics (en cuncret un k magada mol) ke van forsa mes a saco... i cla... ara tinc mes punts de vista de tot (xD ke poetic xDDD)!! Jajajajaj be, dons axo... ostres!!! Ken terry es ravenclaw!!!! Deu meu!!aix... kina vergonya! Jajajaja be... speru nantre review, e?? xDDDD

Mereth: jajajajajaj! Aix nena!! K stas sunadeta!! XDDD mira k no sabe ni envia un review!! XDDDDD kina scena dius ke te de pasa???? S aviam.... unes cusetes... en draco es un cabronas.... ¬¬ kina nuvetat!!!! No puc fe k canviï dun dia x laltre!! Cambiara (suposu xD) xo no puc di quan!! Dons axo... jajajja malegru d k tagrades lo de me cago en to lo cagable.... xDD aki tb ia una altre frase daket tipus xDD moltes asies x tot wapisma!!!! (he arreglat una cuseta daket capi, k no magadava, la resta segueix )

Erica: muchas gracias por dejar review!!! Me alegro de ke te guste mi fic!! D sobre lo de las túnicas... lo explico después de responder los reviews, ok?? ;) sigue leyendo!!

Lyra: jajajaj tu com sempre tan explicita xDDD pos axo... ke moltes gasies x nviarme review, k malegro k tagadi com scric (daxo s tracta tb xDDDD) i k seguexis llegin!! Speru no defraudarte!!!

Lanier: muchas gracias por ese pedazo de review!!! Jajajajaj!! Como siempre la primera!! D A ver... por donde empiezo?? Ah si... verdaderamente tu nombre es algo larguito, eh?? Jejee... pero bueno, como prefieres "Lanier" asecas, pues ya va bien... xD Por otra parte lo de las túnicas... muchísimas gracias, tienes toda la razon!! Ya me he leído el quinto libro, en cuanto leí tu review me acordé de ese capítulo, es cierto que a Snape se le ven los calzoncillos u.u'). verdaderamente las películas no es que sean muy buenas, yo opino igual... tienen un montón de fallos, pero bueno para eso estan los libros, no?? Para dejar las películas en evidencia! XDD por favor, sigue leyendo y enviando reviews!! Besos!!

Bien, ya he respondido a todos los reviews, ahora debo decir un par de cosillas: la primera es un tremendo error mío que Miina me hizo ver... puse que Terry Boot es un Hufflepuff!!!! Mi querido Terry es Ravenclaw!! Con lo listo que es él y voy y lo pongo en Hufflepuff... jajajaja!!! (con respeto a todos los huff, eh??)

Y segundo es el tema de las túnicas, como bien me señaló Lanier, resulta que lo dice en el quinto libro. Solo llevan la túnica, con la ropa interior debajo, porque en el capítulo de "El peor recuerdo de Snape", dice que cuando James cuelga del revés al profesor de Pociones, a este se le ven los calconcillos... Con lo que si llevara pantalones debajo eso sería imposible... Y como dice Mairim, "si las escaleras se mueven y los cuadros hablan... las túnicas pueden ser térmicas!!".

Muchas gracias a todos los que me respondisteis a mi pregunta y a los que me dejastéis review!!! D

Creo recordar que tenía que comentar otra cosa... pero no me acuerdo!! ¬¬ weno... es igual!!! Si alguien se ha quedado con una pregunta sin respuesta... ¿¿me la puede repetir?? Jejejeje...

Espero que os guste este capítulo:

_Nindë Boot_

_oOo_

Capítulo 4: La transformación de Hermione

Se odiaba. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan estúpida? Había caído como una cualquiera en la trampa del maldito Malfoy. Y no se soportaba por eso, ni por haberse sentido tan mal cuando la dejó sola, en aquella aula vacía, ni por haberle besado, ni por haber llorado... ¿¿por Malfoy??

- _No he llorado por ese rubio imbécil, he llorado por mí misma, por haberme sentido así._

Pero, a pesar de que pensó esto muchas veces, no estaba segura de poder convencerse, porque seguía llorando, llorando por el ridículo que había hecho, por lo mal que se había sentido y por sentirse impotente ante la situación. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía la solución a un problema, y eso le ponía de mal humor, aunque los de su casa se estaban acostumbrando a sus cambios de humor, puesto que se la veía decaída, y le cogían rabietas que nadie entendía (ni siquiera ella).

Iba a la clase de Aritmancia, esquivándose a sí misma, para que nadie viera a dos Hermiones por el mismo pasillo, de un mal humor especialmente duro. Acababa de comer y se había discutido con Ron, porque éste estaba DEMASIADO pesado hablando de los Sortilegios Weasley, de su función como encargado y de los proyectos de sus hermanos.

De repente, una mano le tapó la boca desde detrás, y otra la empujó hacia una aula vacía, ella intentó gritar, asustada, pero no pudo así que mordió la mano del agresor y se giró, varita en mano.

- ¡¡¡Me cago en... tu madre!!!- gritó Malfoy, cogiéndose la mano.

- Oh... eres tu... – dijo ella, fastidiada.- Debería haber apretado más fuerte. ¿Qué quieres?

Inmediatamente el chico cambió de cara, sonriendo de repente, y se le acercó, agarrándola por la cintura.

- Nada... es solo que... el otro día dejamos algo a medias, ¿eh?

Ella se lo miró, levantando una ceja. ¿Es capaz de ser tan capullo?

- Ahora soy YO quien hace tarde a clase, si me permites...

Y apartó al rubio, para ir a la puerta, pero éste la cogió por la espalda y le susurró, al oído:

- Vamos, Hermione... no me hagas suplicarte...

- ¡¡Suéltame, Malfoy!!- le gritó ella, forcejeando para escapar, pero los brazos del chico la agarraban con fuerza, mientras su lengua empezaba a recorrerle el cuello. Algo se rompió dentro de ella: no podía dejarse vencer, no podía hacerlo, él la volvería a dejar plantada, la hacía sentir como una inútil... Pero lo deseaba, ¡lo deseaba tanto! Casi se había dado por vencida, cuando él separó sus labios, la giró y la besó, recorriendo toda su boca, paseando sus manos por su espalda, sus caderas, su trasero....

- Bien, vas aprendiendo...- susurró él, mientras volvía a besarle el cuello.

_- ¿¿Pero qué hace este imbécil??_

Ella separó sus labios, le dio una patada a Malfoy y se fue corriendo, hacia clase, pero no sabía adónde iba, así que se plantó delante de la clase de Defensa, dispuesta a entrar, cuando se acordó de que ella ya estaba allá dentro, que tenía que ir a Aritmancia.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, no podía sacar la mirada del plato, ya que notaba la mirada de cierto rubio incrustada en la cabeza, y no quería ni siquiera ese contacto con él. Pero cuando llegó el correo, todo cambió. Ese día, Hermione recibió algo más que el Profeta: una nota anónima.

_"Venga, no te hagas la estrecha, a las siete menos cuarto en la Sala de Menesteres."_

Ella lo leyó, y empezó a reír a carcajadas, atrayendo todas las miradas. Harry , que estaba a su lado, creyó que estaba leyendo el diario, así que lo cogió y leyó el titular.

- ¡¡¡Ostras!!!- exclamó, por lo que Ron lo cogió también.

- ¡¡Bueno!!- exclamó el pelirrojo.- Me alegro de que, como mínimo, no hayas cambiado en esto también... al menos los tres seguimos odiando a Malfoy.

Hermione dejó de respirar de golpe. ¿¿Ron estaba siendo irónico?? ¿¿¿Qué sabía, exactamente???

Al cabo de varios minutos que a ella le parecieron eternos, el Profeta volvió a sus manos, e hizo un esfuerzo para apartar la vista de Ron, y disimular.

**_"La Mansión Malfoy en manos del Ministerio"_**

_Después de la fuga de Lucius Malfoy de Azkaban, el Ministro de Magia, Cornellius Fudge, ha decidido esta mañana expropiar la Mansión de las manos de Narcisa Malfoy, quien hizo todo lo posible por no perder su casa. El ministro asegura que_ "Es completamente necesario que esa casa esté en manos del Ministerio, puesto que tenemos la seguridad de que Lucius está escondido allí, en alguna parte del laberinto de mazmorras"_ y añade que _"a pesar de que hasta ahora las inspecciones de los agentes de seguridad no han dado resultados, el control de esa Mansión será decisivo para dar caza al peligroso mortífago fugitivo

La noticia seguía a lo largo de toda la portada, explicando la historia de la casa, etc, etc, etc.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo y miró a la mesa de Slytherin. El rubio leía distraídamente el Profeta, riendo con Zabini.

- ¿¿Este tío es tonto??- preguntó.

- ¿Ahora te enteras?- preguntó Ron, girándose para mirarlo también.- Acaba de quedarse sin casa y está allí riéndose como loco. Está como una cabra.

- Yo no creo que Lucius Malfoy esté en la Mansión.- dijo, Harry, tragándose media tostada.

- Yo tampoco, pero Draco Malfoy se ha quedado sin casa, así que ya me está bien...-explicó el pelirrojo, riendo.

Hermione no sabía que hacer... le daba pena la expropiación de la casa de Malfoy pero... pensándolo bien a éste no parecía importarle demasiado. Sabía de sobras que no iría al encuentro que Draco había preparado, pero a pesar de eso se estuvo toda la tarde mirando el reloj, sintiéndose extremadamente nerviosa.

Se quedó en la biblioteca hasta que la señora Pince cerró, que fue cuando se dirigió a su Sala Común, con el libro que estaba usando antes de irse de la biblioteca abierto, un montón de pergaminos debajo del brazo, y la pluma en la boca. Caminaba por inercia, inmersa en la lectura sobre los peligros de las transformaciones humanas. En concreto estaba leyendo el caso de Steward Halson, al que nunca pudieron devolver a su aspecto original porque no se supo cómo había hecho la transformación, para quedar mitad camello, con cabeza de iguana y siete brazos humanos, cuando tropezó con alguien. Se le cayó todo al suelo, y cuando iba a pedir perdón se dio cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que Malfoy.

- ¡¡Orgh!!- exclamó, sin ocultar su asco.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Granger, puesto que no has acudido a nuestra cita.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas, mientras recogía sus cosas del suelo, momento en que Draco aprovechó para tocarle el culo.

- ¿¿Qué haces?? –gritó la chica, levantándose de golpe, sacando la varita- _Petrificus Totalus_- dijo, inmovilizando al chico. Decidida, se dirigió a la ventana del pasillo y la abrió.- _Wingardium leviosa_- hechizó a Malfoy para que flotara y le saco por la ventana.- A partir de ahora, estúpido engreído, ni me mires. O te aseguro que te arrepentirás.

Dejó caer a Draco (levitando) al suelo de los jardines, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado en medio de la nieve que cubría desde hacía semanas todo el paisaje.

Se marchó, con paso decidido, los libros abiertos con las páginas dobladas, los pergaminos arrugados, la pluma rota, y un mal humor digno del mismísimo Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, que era único protagonizando sus pataletas.

Lo que quedaba de tarde y la cena mejoraron su humor, principalmente porque pudo quedarse sentada frente a la chimenea, leyendo una novela que le había dejado Ginny, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie. Y porque la cena estuvo riquísima, y Ron no habló de los Sortilegios Weasley, lo que fue un alivio.

En el último momento, justo cuando se levantaron para volver a la Sala Común, la Gryffindor miró hacia la mesa Slytherin, y no vio al rubio. Inmediatamente, un gato resplandeciente apareció de la nada.

- _¿¿Pero qué has hecho?? ¡¡Le has dejado congelarse!! Es un Malfoy, pero tu conducta ha sido muy cruel!! ¡¡¡DIGNA DE UN SLYTHERIN!!!_

Sin pensarlo siquiera, corrió hacia el Vestíbulo, gritándoles a Ron y a Harry que tenía que hacer una cosa, y salió a los jardines. Recordaba haber dejado a Malfoy cerca de uno de los invernaderos. Fue hacia allí, lo estuvo buscando un buen rato, a la luz de su varita, pero no consiguió encontrarlo. Se sentía muy mal, y tenía unas ganas locas de llorar.

- _¿Y si ha quedado enterrado en la nieve? No, no ha nevado, así que no puede haberse quedado cubierto de nieve... ¡¡¡Oh Dios mío!! ¿¿Qué he hecho??_

Volvió muy tarde a la Sala Común, de modo que ya casi no quedaba nadie, solo sus dos amigos y algunos de séptimo que hacían una poción al fondo de la sala. Ron la interrogó durante un rato sobre dónde había estado y con quién, temiendo lo peor, pero ella no quiso soltar prenda. Como parecía muy triste, Ron le sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara, que al día siguiente lo vería todo mejor.

Pero, desgraciadamente, al día siguiente nada fue mejor, todo al contrario, puesto que no vio en todo el día al maldito Malfoy. No es que estuviera deseando verle, solo que quería asegurarse de que seguía vivo, porque sino tendría que cargar durante el resto de su vida con su mala conciencia de haber matado a un chico por haberle tocado el culo.

En un momento, a media mañana, le pareció ver a Pansy Parkinson llorando en medio del pasillo, y por poco le dio un ataque, pero quiso asegurarse de lo que había visto, y se dio cuenta de que no era ella, sino una Ravenclaw de tercero.

Ron insistió durante todo el día en que le contara lo que le pasaba, porque ni siquiera había intervenido en clase, no había ido a la biblioteca a la hora de comer (pensó que vería a Malfoy en el comedor, pero no fue así) y parecía ni recordar la montaña de deberes que tenía para el día siguiente. La chica no le respondió nunca, pero cuando Ron la encontró, por la noche, llorando en un rincón de la Sala Común, por poco le obliga a decírselo.

- Cre-creo... que he ma-mata-do...!! –intentó explicar ella, hipando.

- ¿QUÉ?- gritó Ron, llamando la atención del resto de Sala Común. Algunos curiosos se acercaron, y le preguntaron si había recibido sus pedidos o si había algún problema con ellos, pero se los quitó de encima de mala manera. Respiró hondo y volvió a mirar a Hermione- ¿Qué es eso de que has matado?

- He... ayer... a Malfoy.- concluyó, volviendo a ponerse a llorar, escandalizada.

Ron se puso a reír a carcajadas, pero al ver la cara de Hermione se le pasó de golpe.

- ¿Acaso le has visto hoy?- preguntó ella, esperanzada.

- La verdad es que no... pero... ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Qué pasó?!?!?!?!

Ella aún lloró más fuerte.

- Ei... tranquila, ¿vale? Solo es un Malfoy... no es tan grave.

- Nos... cho-camos por el pa-sillo... me-me tocó el culo y le tiré por la ventana!!! – consiguió decir ella, llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Que te qué?- preguntó Ron. - ¿Te tocó el culo?

- ¡¡Joder Ron!! Eres de mucha ayuda, ¿lo sabes?- gritó ella, levantándose de golpe. ¿Por qué no prestaba atención a lo que ella le estaba diciendo, en vez de quedarse con lo que a él le interesaba?

- ¡¡Me cago en las bicicletas chinas!! ¡¡Es que como no esté muerto me lo cargo yo!!- gritó el pelirrojo, levantándose también, con la cara roja como un tomate, antes de irse hasta la puerta de la Sala Común, salir (golpeando a la Señora Gorda) y desaparecer.

Hermione se quedó unos segundos quieta, con la boca abierta y la cara llena de lágrimas, y luego empezó a reír, alucinando con el comportamiento del pequeño Ronnie. Se puso seria de repente, cuando un gato que descansaba encima de la mesa murmuró:

_- Pues si supiera todo lo demás..._

Volvió a sentarse, sin pensar en dónde habría ido el pelirrojo, ni en lo que le haría a Draco Malfoy si se lo encontraba por el colegio. Pensó en lo que había pasado desde hacía unos días, con el alumno más rubio de todo Hogwarts.

Repasó mentalmente sus encuentros, dándose cuenta de que estaba como una cabra, de que no entendía cómo había podido pasar todo eso. Recordó que Ron a menudo le decía que estaba cambiando, que ya no era la misma que años atrás, que era mucho peor, y le dio la razón mentalmente.

No había nadie que la soportara, aunque años antes tenía dos amigos inseparables; su primer beso se lo había dado a Draco Malfoy ("¡¡por Dios!!"), cuando antes soñaba con un moreno con una cicatriz en la frente besándola; había tirado a Malfoy por la ventana!! ("¿le maté?") Cuando con dejarle inmovilizado en medio del pasillo hubiera bastado. Subió lentamente las escaleras hacia su habitación, pero oyó como Harry, que acababa de entrar a la Sala Común le gritaba, desde abajo. Volvió a bajar, y le vio con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa de atontado.

- Tengo que hablar contigo... es... sobre una chica...- dijo, poniéndose más rojo. Hermione sonrió, al verle en ese estado.

- ¿Te importa si hablamos mañana? Es que me duele mucho la cabeza...-se excusó la chica, el moreno le dijo que no pasaba nada, que descansara y que hablarían al día siguiente, así que subió y se puso el pijama. Fue al lavabo, se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo. Seguía llevando el mismo pijama muggle que cuando entró en Howarts (un pijama de tirantes, con el "Piolín" dibujado, y los pantalones azules) pero tenía que admitirlo: no sólo había cambiado psigológicamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya me acuerdo de lo que tenía que decir!! Que resulta que la gran frase del capítulo ("me cago en las bicicletas chinas") la he sacado de la série de TV "El Cor de la Ciutat", lo digo por si alguien me acusa de plagio!! xDDDD Tal vez queda raro que Ron hable de bicicletas pero mira... estaba escriviendo, me acordé de la frase y no pude evitar escrivirla!!! :P

**PD:** Reviewcito!!! (por favor, por favor, por favooor!!!)


	5. Una nueva amistad

Buenas!!! Que poquitos reviews tengo esta vez!!!! Tal vez es que he dejado poco tiempo... ¡impaciente que soy! xDDD Pero es que se me hace raro tener el capítulo y no subirlo!! Bueno... voy a responder a los reviewcitos!!! :)

Lyra: ai deu meu.... U.U' lo kem va costar entendre lo d la tassa de café!! xDD m vai sta rallan un rato pnsan "k msta dien aketa nena!!!" xDDD. Malegru k tagi agadat l capitol, xo no testresis, e?? K pk scrigui largumen kt vai splika nkra kda!! xD

Atena Malfoy: Jajajaja... uy sí!! Muy serio!!! xDDD No sé... yo en principio tb kería hacerlo en serio, sin poner notas de autor, ni las tonterías que se me ocurren.... pero es superior a mi!! xDDDD bueno!! Ke me alegro muchísimo de te ke guste, ke muchísimas gracias por enviarme review, y sigue leyendo! (yo pronto me leeré el tuyo y dejare review, ok?? :) por cierto!! No creo ke vuelva sirius... a mi tb me encanta, pero intento ser fiel al kinto libro... lo xiento!!!

Xävï: wapooooo!!!!! Ke tal??? Jajajja em va fe molta gasia el teu review!! xDDD tu sempre as d se original, e?? Nol pudies nvia com la gen nurmal!! xDDD xo no paxa res, e?? A mi iam va b!! Jejejeje weno xiket, spero k tagradi aket capi, i no patexis, k vai aprenen ortografia (noooo!! No li diguis al jofreeeeeee!!!! xD) moltes grasies x tot, i per nviarme el review! tatimu!

Mairim: wowo!!! Jejejje increíble...el segundo review k recibo es tuyo!! xDDD weno pesiosa, m alegro d k te aya gustao, spero no decepcionart con el kinto!! xDDD lo d las bicis chinas ya sabes... ke veo demasiada tele!! Muajajajaja un besazo, tkm!!!

Lanier: jajajajja como siempre la primera!! :) no, la chica no es ginny... pero no te preocupes, todo llegara!! xD (cuando le dije a mi beta kien es la chica casi me los arranca ella xDDD) y no te creas, e?? Todo tiene su explicación!! ademas... me ves capaz de matar a mi amante?? Muajajaja!! Un beso, espero ke te guste!!

Bueno, bueno, bueno!! Hasta aquí los reviews, ahora decir que este capítulo me llevó muy poco hacerlo, que es prácticamente todo de dialogo y que espero que os guste!! No pasa gran cosa, principalmente es aclarador... ;)

Por cierto, un saludo a mi Mereth, que no me ha enviado review porque tiene un virus en el ordenador... muajajajaja!! (que cruel que soy xD), un beso!

Ahora sí, el capítulo:

(Un revewcito no cuesta nada, y me hace muy feliz!!!!)

_Nindë Boot_

Capítulo 5: Una nueva amistad

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Harry, sentándose enfrente de Hermione, mirando como ésta observaba el vacío, con los brazos cruzados.

- Pienso.- respondió ella, sin mover apenas los labios. Harry parpadeó.

- Ehm... y... ¿qué piensas?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

- En si registrarme o no.

Harry no sabía si reír o llorar.

- Como no seas más explícita... ¿dónde quieres registrarte?- preguntó, al borde de un ataque de nervios. Ella pareció reaccionar, y lo miró, sonriente.

- El mes que viene empezaré la transformación para convertirme en animaga. Estoy pensando si comentárselo a McGonagall o no... aunque apuesto a que ya se lo intuye...

- ¿Y no ibas a comentarnos nada?- preguntó el chico, con la boca abierta- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ron? Bueno, da igual. ¡Yo quiero convertirme en animago también!

- ¿En serio? Quiero decir... ¿has pensado bien en los peligros, y todo eso?- se aseguró la chica, bostezando; Harry afirmó con la cabeza.- Bien, pues. El mes que viene ya empezaremos...

- Sí... por cierto... yo... ayer...- intentó el moreno, poniéndose colorado.

- ¡¡Oh, sí!! La chica ésa... ya no me acordaba... explica, anda!

- Bueno, eh....-empezó Harry, sonriendo.- Que... bueno, que ayer tropecé con una chica... por el pasillo... y bueno, empezamos a hablar... entonces me dijo de ir a pasear por el lago, y bueno... yo no quería, pero al final pues... nos besamos a la orilla del lago...

- ¡¡¡Qué romántico!!!- gritó ella.- ¿Es Cho?- preguntó, pero el moreno le respondió cambiando su cara de atontado perdido por una de asco.- ¡Vale, vale! Tranquilo... ¿quién es entonces?

Pero Harry no respondió, se puso aún más rojo y miró al suelo. Hermione tuvo que insistir un poco antes de que él respondiera, en un murmuro casi inaudible.

- Luna Lovegood.

La chica no podía creérselo, se llevó las manos a la boca y empezó a reír.

- ¿¿Luna??- preguntó, el otro asintió levemente con la cabeza.- ¡¡Harry!! Bueno...-añadió ella, recuperando la compostura.- Si a ti te gusta, ¡a mi ya me está bien!

- ¡Es que tu no la conoces! Es rara, eso está claro, y lo sabe todo el mundo, pero ¡es fascinante! ¿Sabías que es casi tan lista como tú?- preguntó él, recuperando toda su energía. Hermione arrugó la nariz.- Si no estuviera tan pendiente de la revista de su padre, y de las extrañas criaturas del mundo, sacaría tan buenas notas como tú! Es increíble, se interesa por todo, ¡es...! ¡Genial!

- ¿Y todo eso en una tarde?- preguntó Hermione, haciendo esfuerzos por no reír. Le sabía mal por su amigo, pero no podía imaginar a Lunática Lovegood sacando sus notas. Harry estalló en carcajadas. Ella lo miró, extrañada pero contenta con la ilusión de su amigo- Siempre pensé que iba detrás de Ron...

- Sí, yo también, pero se ve que no... Sé que parecerá extraño, Hermione, pero ¡tenemos más cosas en común de las que yo creía! Pero necesito tu ayuda. – dijo, poniéndose serio de repente, pero sin hacer ni una pequeña pausa.- No sé qué piensa ella, ya sabes que... bueno, es un poco extraña, y cuando nos estábamos besando, se levantó, me sonrió y se fue corriendo... y ahora no sé que hacer, porque no quiero hacerme ilusiones pero claro si estuvimos...

- ¡¡Respira!! –le interrumpió Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos.- Como sigas hablando tanto y tan rápido sin respirar no creo que vivas suficiente como para volver a besarla, ¿eh?- exclamó, a lo que Harry respondió con una sonrisa.

- Hermione. Habla con ella. –pidió lentamente el muchacho. La chica abrió mucho los ojos.- ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! No acepto un no por respuesta.

No le quedó más remedio que aceptar, pero lo hizo con tan pocas ganas que parecía que la llevaran al matadero. ¿Y dónde demonios podía encontrarla? El año pasado tuvo que buscarla una vez, pero le quitó el mapa del merodeador a Harry (sin que él se enterara) para saber dónde estaba! Además la había encontrado encerrada en una mazmorra, cantándole algo a un bichejo que reposaba en un pote de vidrio.

La buscó menos de un cuarto de hora, pero como tampoco tenía muchas ganas lo dejó, y decidió que ya lo haría otro día. Iba a volver a la Sala Común, para terminar los deberes de Aritmancia, pero escuchó una voz en el pasillo al que iba a entrar que hizo que por poco saltara de alegría, o que se acercara y le abrazara.

- Aún no me has explicado quién te dejó en la nieve, de esa forma, el otro día.- preguntó un chico.

- Y tu tampoco me has explicado por qué te pusieron "Blaise", en vez de "capullo". –respondió otra voz, arrastrando las palabras.- ¿Por cierto, has visto a los gorilas?- preguntó.

_- ¿Ellos también les llaman "gorilas"? Vaya... ¡entonces no tiene gracia!-_ pensó Hermione, escondida detrás de una columna, sonriendo a más no poder. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz.

- No, pero cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo ha quedado el asunto de tu casa?- preguntó el tal Blaise. Draco rió.

- ¡Dumbledore les ha convencido! ¡Es más tonto...! –respondió Malfoy, riendo sin parar.- Nos devolverán la casa después de Navidad, cuando la hayan rastreado entera. Son imbéciles, ¡como si fueran a encontrar a mi padre! Antes se pierden por las mazmorras, ¿te conté cómo tuve que ir a buscar al ministro, este verano, que se había perdido en...?- explicó, perdiéndose por el pasillo con su amigo.

Hermione salió de su escondite y se puso a reír. ¡¡Estaba vivo!! Empezó a correr hacia su Sala Común, y no paró hasta llegar allí. Le dijo la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, y antes de pasar le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo y dejando a la mujer pintada atontada perdida. Entró con un revuelo a la sala y gritó:

- ¡Está vivo!

Algunos la miraron, otros ni eso, pero a ella le daba igual. Estaba vivo y le había visto, ¡eso era más que suficiente! ¡Podía quitárselo de la cabeza, podía dejar de pensar en él todo el día! Ya no tenía que preocuparse por si le había matado, o por si se había pasado tirándole solo por tocarle el culo... ¡¡Estaba vivo!!

Miró por la ventana, hacía una tarde agradable y no le apetecía quedarse encerrada, haciendo Aritmancia, ¿por qué no convencía a alguien para ir a dar una vuelta? Total... si luego no le daba tiempo de terminar los deberes podría hacerlos por la noche, utilizando el giratiempo... Vio a Harry y a Ron haciendo una partida de ajedrez mágico, al lado de la chimenea, se les acercó.

- ¿Has hablado con...?-preguntó Harry, mirando a Ron de reojo. Pero el pelirrojo gritaba "¡Mátale, mátale!" a su rey, que en esos momentos degollaba el caballo de Harry, y no se enteraba de si hablaban de Luna Lovegood o de las chicas más guapas del mundo.

- No, no la he encontrado. ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta, chicos? No lo hacemos desde que Hagrid se fue de Hogwarts...

Ambos la miraron, extrañados. Ron pareció comprender algo.

- Supongo que no está muerto.- dijo Ron. Harry lo miró, levantando una ceja. Hermione se sentó encima de él y gritó otro:

- ¡Está vivo!- Ambos sonrieron, y cuando miraron a Harry, que les miraba con cara de no entender nada, se pusieron a reír como locos.

- ¿Por qué tendría que estar Hagrid muerto?

- ¡No hablamos de Hagrid! No te preocupes, no es nada importante.- respondió ella, levantándose.- Os espero aquí dentro de dos minutos, con las capas puestas. ¡Ah! Harry, baja el mapa, que sino no podré encontrar a tu dama!

- ¿Qué dama?- preguntó Ron, cogiendo al moreno del brazo.

- ¿Quién está vivo?- le preguntó el otro, como respuesta, mientras la chica subía corriendo por las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Pasearon por todos los jardines: los chicos estupefactos por la felicidad de Hermione, ella riendo sin parar. Cuando estaba oscureciendo y ya volvían al castillo, la chica pudo ver, a lo lejos, una figura con un abrigo verde pistacho chillón. Sacó rápidamente el mapa y pudo ver que, verdaderamente, ésa chica era Luna Lovegood.

- ¡Me voy, después ya volveré al castillo! ¡Nos vemos en la cena!- dijo, echando a correr hacia la figura que se alejaba. Cuando tenía a Luna a unos pasos se paró y la llamó.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?-respondió la muchacha.

- Bien.- respondió Hermione, sonriendo.- ¡Muy bien!

- Que bien se siente uno estando vivo, y sabiendo que no ha matado a nadie, ¿verdad?- preguntó la Ravenclaw, inocentemente.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione, sintiendo ganas de salir corriendo. Pero la otra no respondió, se limitó a sonreírle, sentándose en la nieve. Hermione la imitó.

- Ayer me besé con Harry.- comentó Luna, descolocando a la castaña. ¿¿Siempre era tan directa??

- Mmmm... si... lo sé. Me lo ha contado esta tarde.

- Supongo que por eso has venido, ¿no? No vendrías a hablar conmigo si no tuvieses un motivo de peso.-comentó la otra. Hermione no sabía qué decir: ahora que estaba liada con Harry no podía responderle de cualquier modo... tenía que intentar quedar bien.

Se estuvieron unos minutos calladas, mirando como se hacía de noche.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro.- respondió la Gryffindor, agradeciendo un poco de conversación, para ir rompiendo el hielo.- Dispara.

- ¿Harry... cómo te lo ha explicado?- preguntó Luna, mirando el suelo. Hermione parpadeó varias veces.

- Mmmm... pues... cara a cara.- probó Hermione, a pesar de que suponía que no era eso lo que ella le estaba preguntando. Aunque quién sabe, era tan rara...

- No... me refiero a si estaba riendo. O... ¡llorando! O si te lo dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, sin darle importancia.

- ¡Ah! La verdad es que cuando me lo ha dicho estaba rojo como un tomate.

- Entonces es que se arrepiente. Ya me lo imaginaba. Al menos no lo hizo para burlarse de mí.- dijo la otra, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Hermione, atónita.- ¿Cómo iba alguien a besarte para burlarse de ti?

_- Del mismo modo que Draco te besó a ti.-_ le respondió un gato que brillaba, pero inmediatamente apareció una garra de la nada y se lo llevó.

- No sé. La gente hace cosas muy raras. –replicó Luna, mirándola.

- Anda, siéntate y hablamos un rato más.- le pidió Hermione, empezando a sentirse a gusto en esa conversación. La Ravenclaw obedeció, y la castaña le preguntó algo que ni siquiera se había planteado preguntarle- ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo?

- No sé. Supongo que por miedo a que se estuviera riendo de mí.

- Parece que no conozcas a Harry.- le aseguró la Gryffindor. La rubia se la miró, sonriendo y jugando con un mechón de su largo pelo.

- Lo sé, pero soy así de rara. He pensado en cortarme el pelo. –dijo, cambiando de tema radicalmente.

- Te queda bien como lo llevas.- comentó Hermione, mirándoselo.

- Tal vez, pero ya me he cansado. Me gustaría cambiarlo de color, pero mi padre no me dejaría volver a entrar en casa esta Navidad.

- ¡Oye!- exclamó Hermione, sonriendo.- Volvamos al tema central, que nos desviamos, ¿a ti no te gustaba Ron?

- Sentía curiosidad por él, y me gustaba verlo allí, mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro. Bueno, de hecho lo soy...

- ¿Y con Harry? ¿Qué pasa con él?

- No lo sé.-respondió Luna, desabrochándose el abrigo verde, sacando un libro de dentro.- Ayer me dejé llevar. Dicen que es lo que tiene que hacerse, ¿no?

- ¿Eso dicen?-preguntó Hermione, pensando en un rubito con un cuerpo formidable.

- Mira- le dijo la rubia, mostrándole una página del libro que acababa de sacar. Había la fotografía de una chica castaña, con un corte de pelo escalado, a la altura de la oreja. Inmediatamente, Luna se apuntó a sí misma con la varita, y luego la apoyó en la cara de la chica de la foto. La cara cambió y apareció la de la Ravenclaw, con el corte de pelo que quería hacerse.- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Sí! –exclamó Hermione, encantada con el invento que acababa de ver.- Tienes que prestarme ese libro algún día.

- ¡Vale!- exclamó Luna, poniendo el libro en las manos de la castaña.- Harry es un buen chico.

- ¿Me lo dejas ahora? ¿No querías hacerte ese corte de pelo?

- No te preocupes,- respondió Luna.- tengo dos ejemplares más de este libro.

- Ah, bien- dijo Hermione, sin apenas sorprenderse.- Muchas gracias. Si que es un buen chico, sí. ¿Entonces puedo decirle que no te arrepientes, y aconsejarle sabiamente que te pida para salir un día?

La Ravenclaw pensó unos segundos, luego sonrió y soltó un "¡Ah, vale!" que desvelaba que no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad. Hicieron una pausa, en que se dedicaron a mirar el cielo, ya completamente oscuro.

- Empieza a hacer frío, ¿vienes adentro?

- Sí... mi competencia ya ha salido, pero hoy no es un buen día para demostrarle quién manda aquí.- decidió Luna, desconcertando a Hermione.- Tu nombre es muy largo. Te llamaré Emy.-añadió, de repente.

- ¿¿Emy??

- Sí, ¿no te gusta?

- No sé... no me lo había planteado nunca.- confesó la Gryffindor. Llegaron al Vestíbulo y, cuando ya iban a entrar, a "Emy" se le ocurrió una pregunta algo incómoda.-¡Espera! Emm... una pregunta, antes... cuando nos hemos encontrado, me has dicho algo así como "que bien se siente uno estando vivo y sin haber matado a nadie". ¿Qué significa?

- Oh... nada en especial... solo que uno se siente bien así, ¿no?- aclaró Luna, riendo y entrando en el Gran Comedor, donde ya estaba casi todo el colegio devorando su cena.

Un gran alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione _"¡menos mal!"_. Iba pensando en eso cuando se cruzó con Malfoy, que venía de la otra puerta del Gran Comedor. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír cuando le vio, evitando su mirada. Tuvo la tentación de pararle y decirle algo pero estaba delante de todo el colegio y no podía quedar en evidencia.

Se sentó al lado de Ron, donde normalmente se sentaba Ginny, que no había bajado a cenar, aún. Empezó a servirse, mirando a Harry, que le interrogaba con la mirada.

- No tengas miedo. ¡No va a morderte!-exclamó la chica, riendo. Harry se la miró levantando una ceja.- Que sí, ¡que seguro que está libre para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade!

Esta vez Harry sí entendió la indirecta, y Hermione siguió sonriendo, mientras se servía patatas hechas al horno, y canturreaba una canción _muggle_.

- Oye, ¿estás así por Malfoy?- le preguntó Ron, por lo bajo, con el ceño fruncido, y añadió furiosamente- ¡Cualquiera que no te conociese diría que estás enamorada de él!

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Eso es todo amigos! ¿Qué tal? ¿Os gusta? Eso y mucho más.... en el review que podéis enviarme!! Jejeje por favooooor!! Por favoooor!! Ni que sea para decirme "Es horroroso. Vete a dormir"... ¡quiero saber vuestra opinión!

Hasta pronto!


	6. Whisky de fuego

Hola!!!! Siento haber tardado!!! Respondo los reviews (pocos... pero ya he llegado a los veinte!!! ) y el comentario del capítulo lo hago al final, vale?

Miina: woooo!! La meva nena s'ha llegit el capítol!! M'alegro molt de que t'hagi agradat!!! I lo del ron... ejem... bé, ja saps que en els meus fics no té la costum d'acabar molt bé... pero no ho sé, eh?? Encara li buscaré una novieta... xDD

Lyra: ola!! Ja sé que la majoria de gent ajunta al pottercillo amb la ginny, però es que em van amenaçar amb treure'm els ulls si u feia!! Jajjaajaja no, pero de tota manera ja havia pensat en fer aquesta parella. A mi magrada!! Jejej (soc rara, ho sé, mu dius cada dia xD)

Lanier: aajjajajajajjaja!! Me alegro de que me hayas dicho "que se joda Ron", pk entonces significa que puedo explotarle al máximo xDDDDD!! Y me alegro de que te haya gustado que pusiera a Luna!!! Es que lo estuve pensando, y creo que es su mejor opción! Eejjeje pobrecito Harry tambien... xD y Draco... aish!! Mi draco!!!!!!!!! Ya veremos que hago con él... ya veremos...

Nadir-blue: Hola!!! Qué bien que te esté gustando... Sigue leyendo y... por favor... deja un review.... anda... que no cuesta nada.... :P

**Capítulo 6: Whisky de fuego**

- ¡¡SOY LIBRE!!- gritó eufórica Ginny, cuando entró a la Sala Común, dejando la mochila al lado de Hermione.- Ya está: no más Pociones, no más Snape, no más horas congelándome en la mazmorra! Ni tampoco aburridísimas horas con Binns, ni McGonagall, ni nada!! ¡¡Vacacioneeeees!!

- ¿No tienes deberes?- preguntó Hermione, hojeando el libro de peinados de Luna.

- ¡¡HERMIONE!! Con lo feliz que era yo!! ¡Argh! –dijo la pelirroja, sentándose y cogiendo una pluma de su mochila. Se la llevó a la boca y empezó a chupar la punta, con lo que Hermione intuyó que era de caramelo.- Haré los deberes el último día. Decidido: voy a pasar unas vacaciones a lo muggle. Nada de magia.- afirmó Ginny, comiéndose la pluma, pero al girar la cabeza pudo ver a Charles Pierre, un moreno de su clase.- Bueno... tal vez utilice algún truquillo...- añadió, sonriendo. Se puso en pie de un salto, se apuntó a sí misma, y se le rehicieron las dos trenzas, que ya estaban en pésimo estado. Dejó la varita allí y se fue hacia su presa, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione. En ese momento llegó Harry, corriendo.

- ¡¡Me ha dicho que sí!! ¡¡Mañana irá conmigo a Hogsmeade!!- sonrió, aún sonrojado.

_oOo_

El día siguiente, después de comer, los alumnos de Hogwarts podían ir a Hogsmeade, para comprar los regalos de Navidad, y al día siguiente irse a su casa (si querían, claro). Hermione tenía sus dudas sobre si ir al pueblo o no, puesto que Harry iría con Luna, y Ron había quedado con sus hermanos para ir a negociar con el encargado de Zonko, y a pesar de que le había pedido perdón a Hermione unas quince veces, no podía faltar.

Al final se decidió a ir, porque Crookshanks se había terminado toda la comida que le quedaba, y así aprovecharía para comprar el regalo de Ron, que aún no sabía que le daría por Navidad.

Estaba nevando, y hacía un viento frío algo desagradable, pero no por eso los alumnos dejaron de estar eufóricos por poder salir del castillo. Hermione fue directamente a la tienda de regalos, esperando encontrar algo para Ron, porque sino tendría que acabar regalándole algún libro o algo que tampoco le haría mucha gracia. Entró en la tienda, y no vio nada que le gustara, pero cuando iba a salir, disgustada, encontró el regalo: un tablero de ajedrez mágico, de cristal con unos dragones plateados que lo aguantaban a la mesa. Las figuras, también plateadas, paseaban por el tablero aburridas. Hermione se dirigió al dependiente, un muchacho bastante guapo a decir verdad, que la atendió muy amablemente.

Cuando ella le dijo que quería el tablero de ajedrez, él, en vez de ir a buscarlo, silbó fuertemente, y los dragones que servían de patas extendieron sus alas y fueron hacia él, volando. Hermione sonrió, satisfecha, y lo compró, mientras intercambiaba opiniones con el vendedor.

Salió de la tienda, contenta (sobretodo porque le mandaban el paquete a Hogwarts y no tendría que llevarlo cargando hasta allí) y se dirigió a la tienda de animales. Cuando iba a entrar, vio a Ron con otro chico, paseando por la calle. Estaba extraño, parecía nervioso. Ella corrió hacia allí y pudo ver (para su asombro) que iba con Terry Boot.

- ¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No habías quedado con tus hermanos en Zonko?

- ¡Hola! No te había visto.- la saludó Ron, sonriendo y mirando la calle vacía.- Sí, ahora voy hacia allí... pero es que no... no habían llegado aún y estaba dando una vuelta...

- Ah... ¡Por cierto!- exclamó ella, mirando a Terry.- Mañana te devuelvo el libro de Pociones, eh? Es que ayer me quedé hasta tarde leyéndolo y esta mañana no me he acordado de llevártelo durante el desayuno...

- Oh, tranquila, no pasa nada, no tengo... deberes para después de vacaciones, puedes quedártelo si quieres hasta que volvamos a las clases.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿En serio? Pero no dijiste que Snape os había cargado de trabajo?

- Sí... pero es que resulta que lo entendí mal.- sonrió el Ravenclaw.

- Ah, está bien. Bueno, voy a comprar comida para Crookshanks... nos vemos más tarde, eh Ron? Que vaya bien con los gemelos...

Media hora más tarde entró a las Tres Escobas, cargada con la bolsa de comida para gatos. Se sentó al lado de una ventana, sacando un libro del abrigo, pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y empezó a leer.

No sabría decir cuánto rato se pasó leyendo, sumergida en una novela que le envió su madre y que la tenía hipnotizada (N/A: "La Sombra del Viento", de Carlos Ruiz Zafón). Aprovechó el final de un capítulo para levantar la vista del libro y saborear su cerveza de mantequilla. Intentó mirar por la ventana pero estaba empañada, así que con una mano empezó a hacer garabatos en el vaho, sonriendo y recordando cuando era pequeña. Después de unos cuantos dibujitos, pasó la mano por encima, para ver el paisaje. Y ojalá no lo hubiese hecho: el paisaje consistía en el señor Draco Malfoy con una Slytherin cogida de la mano. Hermione no recordaba el nombre de la chica, pero era rubia y llevaba una capa azul y un gorro _muggle _de rallas.

- ¿Qué hace una slytherin con algo _muggle_?- se preguntó la leona, sin notar que apretaba bastante más de lo necesario el vaso de cerveza de mantequilla. Quería desviar la vista y seguir leyendo, pero continuó observando al rubio, que iba enfundado en una elegante capa negra. En ese momento, la chica tropezó y cayó al suelo, riendo, Draco se agachó para ayudarla a levantarse, y ella, una vez levantada, aprovechó que lo tenía cerca para besarle. El rubio pareció sorprenderse pero le siguió el juego.

- ¡¡¡SERÁ HIJA DE TROL!!!- gritó Hermione, levantándose. Los chicos de las mesas próximas se giraron y la miraron, así que volvió a sentarse, sin ser capaz de apartar la vista de la ventana. Pudo ver como Malfoy le sonreía y señalaba a la puerta de las Tres Escobas, seguramente se había quedado seco del beso y necesitaba beber algo.

Cuando les perdió de vista volvió a mirar el libro, pero se le habían pasado las ganas de leer, se levantó y fue a la barra a pagar, pero allí se encontró a los dos tortolitos. Dejó un galeón encima de la mesa, dando un fuerte golpe, y se fue tan rápido como le permitían las piernas.

Volvió al castillo con el primer carruaje que salió hacia allí. Iba sola, con el frío entrándole por la capa, congelándole el cuello y la cara. Le lloraban los ojos del viento helado, le costaba respirar porque se le congelaban las fosas nasales y notaba un dolor martilleante en la cabeza. Bajó del carruaje y echó a correr hacia el castillo. No había nadie por los jardines, y seguramente habría un par de alumnos en todo el colegio. Cayó de bruces contra el suelo, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. No sabía por qué lloraba, pero deseaba que alguien se agachase a recogerla, como había hecho Malfoy con la asquerosa serpiente. Pero allí no había nadie. Tuvo que levantarse sola, cuando el frío de la nieve debajo de su cuerpo no la dejaba respirar.

Llegó a su habitación empapada, de lágrimas y agua de la nieve, se quitó la ropa, se secó un poco y se echó en la cama, con tantas mantas encima como pudo hacer aparecer.

Durmió cerca de hora y media, y cuando se despertó ya se encontraba mucho mejor, y bajó a la Sala Común a seguir leyendo el magnífico libro. Cuando la gente empezó a volver al castillo tuvo que dejar la novela:

- ¡¡Hermione!! ¡¡Hermione!! –gritó un eufórico Harry. Sonreía lo máximo que le daba la cara, y se le veía tan feliz que la chica estuvo a punto de tirarle el libro a la cabeza. En realidad lo hubiera hecho si no hubiese sido tan bueno.

Harry se sentó, incapaz de explicar nada, pero volvió a levantarse: ¡no podía quedarse sentado! Empezó a pasear alrededor de Hermione, hasta que apareció Ron, quitándose capas de ropa como si fuera una cebolla. Se sentó, mirándo a Harry y suspiró.

- ¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó Hermione.

- Mal. Jamás había visto a mis hermanos tan serios, ¡parecían empresarios de verdad! Pero Christopher Jerrinson se cree demasiado hombre como para negociar con muchachos que hasta hace un par de años compraban en su tienda.- explicó Ron.- Toda la tarde allí encerrados para nada...

- ¿Y qué hacías con Terry?

- ¿Con quién?-preguntó Ron, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza al sillón.

- ¿¿Tan tarde es??- exclamó Harry de pronto.- Venga, ¡corred! No podemos perder tiempo, ¡esta noche tenemos que ir a una fiesta!

- ¿QUÉ?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

- Oye Harry... ¿no le habrás dicho a Nick casi decapitado que irías a la fiesta de alguno de sus amigos....?- preguntó el pelirrojo, temiendo lo peor.

- ¡No! Es que Luna nos ha invitado a una fiesta en la sala común de Ravenclaw...

- Querrás decir que TE ha invitado.- señalizó Hermione estirando los labios como hacía McGonagall cuando algo no le parecía correcto.

- ¡Pero no puedo ir solo!- exclamó Harry, con cara de cordero degollado.

- Yo estoy muy cansado...-dijo Ron, estirando las piernas encima de una pequeña mesita. Sacó la varita e hizo aparecer un cojín debajo de sus pies.

- Ron, yo haría eso por ti, si la chica fuera Ravenclaw...- exigió el moreno, abriendo mucho los ojos, como si quisiera dar a entender algo más de lo que estaba diciendo. Ron suspiró.

- ¿A qué hora es?- preguntó, resignado.

- A las diez y media. Hermione, tu también vendrás, ¿no?

- No. Como nos pille Filch nos mata.- declaró la chica.

- ¡¡Oh, venga ya!! ¡Como si fuera la primera vez que salimos de la Sala Común después de las diez... Además, para algo existe una cosa llamada "capa invisible".

- Hermione, ¡no puedes dejarme solo con un montón de listos! Aunque ahora que lo pienso tú también eres lista... –pidió Ron.- Bueno, de todo modos tu eres mi amiga. ¡Por favor, no me harás ir solo!

- Está bieeeen....

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó el niño que vivió, corriendo hacia la escalera de las habitaciones.- Ah... y... arreglaros un poquito, ¡anda!

Después de cenar Hermione subió a su habitación, perezosa y sin ganas de "prepararse" para ir a la "gran fiesta de Navidad" que daban los listillos en su casa común. No sabía que ponerse, así que decidió acudir a Ginny, antes de que sus compañeras de habitación (que ya empezaban a lloriquear porque no se verían durante las vacaciones de Navidad) se enterasen de que tenía que ir a una fiesta y la convirtieran en el árbol adornado del Gran Comedor. Entró a la habitación de la pelirroja, y la encontró peinándose frente a un espejo.

- Hola, Ginny. Necesito tu ayuda. Esta noche iré a una fiesta y...

- ¿Tú también vas?- preguntó Ginny, sonriendo.- A mi me ha invitado Charles, que su mejor amigo es Ravenclaw... Oye... ¿no irás así, no?

- ¡Antes de que digas nada!-exclamó la castaña.- Voy por obligación así que no pienso arreglarme mucho.

- Está bien... está bien... venga, siéntate.

_oOo_

Iban los tres cubiertos con la capa invisible, con el mapa del merodeador en el bolsillo de Harry, y cuchicheando la dirección de la Sala Común Ravenclaw. Iban subiendo por la torre sur, y cuando Hermione ya temía estar casi tan alta como la torre de Astronomía, encontraron lo que Harry iba buscando: un cuadro pintado al fresco (sobre la pared) de los jardines del castillo. De hecho, al primer vistazo, a Ron y a Hermione les pareció que no había pared, que veían en serio los jardines, el Bosque Prohibido, la casita de Hagrid, etc; a plena luz de la luna casi llena, con las mismas nubes que en esos momentos cubrían el cielo estrellado. Harry salió de debajo la capa y se acercó a la pared.

- _Vae Victis_.- susurró el moreno, tocando el cuadro con la palma de la mano. El cuadro pareció convertirse en gelatina, y Harry les hizo una señal para que le siguieran, a través de la pared.

- ¿Qué significa _vae victis_?- preguntó Ron, antes de traspasar la pared.

- Es latín, creo que significa _"Pobres los que pierdan"_, o algo parecido.- respondió Hermione.

- Muy típico de los Ravenclaw.

Entraron a la Sala Común y se sintieron deslumbrados por la cantidad de luz que había allí dentro. Parecía que estuviesen a plena luz del sol, como si fuera medio día, y les costó un poco poder ver la sala en la que se encontraban. Era una habitación redonda, enorme, solo con una mesa, donde había todas las bebidas, y algo para picar. Hermione pudo apreciar que las paredes estaban cubiertas con estanterías llenas de libros, y supo del cierto que de normal debía haber montones de mesas más.

En esos momentos sonaba una canción rítmica, y Hermione pudo ver que en el lado opuesto a la mesa de las bebidas habían situado un pequeño escenario, desde el que cantaban dos chicas, Hufflepuff, de quinto, creía. No lo hacían mal.

Había bastante gente, la inmensa mayoría Ravenclaw, a pesar de que también había algunos Hufflepuff, y ellos eran los únicos Gryffindors.

Harry desapareció casi al instante, arrastrado por una Luna Lovegood con un corte de pelo bastante atrevido y alocado, que iba más con su carácter que no el anterior, que le daba un toque romántico. Se quedaron Ron y ella, y él pareció incomodarse por algo.

- ¿Quieres beber algo?- le preguntó, por encima de la música.

- Está bien, te acompaño.

Se acercaron a la mesa, y pudieron contemplar que los anfitriones habían conseguido más cervezas de mantequilla de las que nunca fueron capaces de conseguir los gemelos Weasley. Además, también había otras bebidas sin nombre que Hermione prefirió omitir.

- Menos mal que en sexto no hay prefectos, porque me sentiría muy mal si lo fuese y no pudiese denunciar todo esto...

- Ya, pero no lo eres!- sonrió Ron, tendiéndole un vaso con un líquido rojizo. – Anda, toma... brindemos.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Lo sabremos cuando lo probemos.- respondió el pelirrojo, sonriendo.

- ¡Oh, no! Ron, no voy a beber nada que no sepa lo que es! A mi dame una cerveza de mantequilla, que después pasan cosas raras y yo no quiero tener nada que ver con todas ésas...

- Hermione –le interrumpió el chico.- Piensa un poco, estamos en Ravenclaw, la casa de los listos, los que no se arriesgan, no les gusta el peligro, son fieles a las normas (excepto al organizar esta fiesta). Además, un día es un día. ¡Bebamos un poco, mujer!

Ese argumento, medio convenció a la chica que, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya tenía el líquido pasando por la garganta, dejándole una profunda sensación de quemazón. Empezó a toser, mirando a Ron.

- Whisky de fuego.-decidió él, mirando lo poco que le quedaba en el vaso.- Éste verano lo probé varias veces, con mis hermanos... – explicó, riendo.

- ¿Cómo puede gustarte esto?

- Un par de copas más y ya te habrás acostumbrado- sentenció el pelirrojo, llenándole el vaso de nuevo.

- ¡Que no, que no!

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó Terry Boot, apareciendo de repente.- ¡No sabía que este año vendrías! He visto por allí a una amiga tuya... tu hermana, Ron.

- ¿Ginny está aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo, palideciendo de repente.

- Respira, Ron. Ei, Terry, ¿cómo habéis traído todo esto hasta aquí?- preguntó Hermione, señalando las bebidas.

- Querida... ¡bienvenida a Ravenclaw, la casa de los inteligentes!- rió el muchacho.- Bueno, tengo que irme, que Lisa me está esperando... Nos vemos más tarde, ¿eh? Ah, y acuérdate mañana de traerme el libro antes de que me vaya!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Con quién ha venido Gin?- preguntó Ron, ya con su color normal de piel, a pesar de mirar con recelo a lo largo de la mesa de las bebidas alcohólicas.

- Con uno de su curso. No recuerdo como se llama, creo que Charles.

- Ése es un capullo.

- ¡¡Ron, pero si no sabes quien es!!-exclamó ella. El chico rió.

- Lo sé... pero tenía que decirlo. Lo estoy superando, ¿eh? Creo que dentro de un par de años o tres ya me habré acostumbrado a que Ginny tenga novio.

Pasaron un par de horas, más o menos, y Ron ya le había servido a Hermione tres whiskys de fuego más, y una cerveza de mantequilla (que la chica exigió a gritos), y ella empezaba a encontrarse mal: sentía como el alcohol le empezaba a subir a la cabeza, y decidió que ni por nada del mundo bebía otra copa, aunque la vida de Ron dependiera de ello. Se le había revuelto el estómago, pero temía por encima de todo dar un espectáculo allí en medio, así que procuró calmarse.

La luz de la sala había menguado notablemente, aunque seguía habiendo más de lo que a Hermione le parecía normal para una fiesta... se lo comentó a Ron, pero éste solo soltó un "¿Qué pasa, que los muggles hacen fiestas a oscuras?" al que la chica prefirió no responder.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó Ginny, acercándose a través de la multitud.- ¿Cómo va eso? No está mal la música, ¿eh? ¡La del año pasado era horrorosa!

- ¿La del año pasado? Ginny, pero si tu el año pasado no vinisites...- se extrañó Ron, aunque pareció comprender algo y abrió mucho la boca y los ojos para decir algo.

- ¡Necesito aire!- exclamó Hermione, sintiendo como todo empezaba a dar vueltas. Le dolía la cabeza, y Ron parecía a punto de un ataque de rabia.

- ¿No habéis ido a la terraza?- preguntó Ginny. Le respondieron que no sabían que hubiera, y ella les guió hasta una puerta grande, entre dos estanterías de libros, que daba a una increíble terraza que daba la vuelta a toda la torre.

Estaba casi toda llena de parejas morreándose, y Ron parecía más incómodo que nunca. A Hermione, por su parte, le extrañaba que no estuvieran por allí Harry y Luna, aunque seguramente eso era demasiado normal para ella.

Se sentaron donde pudieron, más tranquilos que dentro, donde la gente ya empezaba a ir "contentilla", y siguieron hablando de tonterías, aunque Hermione no hacía más que reír por todo, y se sentía estúpida por hacerlo. Era una sensación extraña, porque se lo estaba pasando genial hablando con Ron, al que se le contagiaba la risa, pero el mareo iba a más, lo que hacía que todo diera vueltas, y era profundamente desagradable.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando (durante el cuál otro vaso llegó a sus manos sin saber cómo y "desapareció" su contenido), hasta un momento en el que Hermione se puso a hipar, empezaron a reír desesperadamente y luego se quedaron en silencio.

- Hermione... una pregunta... espero que mañana no te acuerdes de esto, pero... – dijo Ron, poniéndose colorado.- A ver... como lo diría yo... últimamente tu... quiero decir que yo... Hermione... ¿yo a ti...?

- ¡¡¡Me estoy meando!!!- gritó la chica, interrumpiéndole brutalmente, salió corriendo, riendo, hipando y tropezando por todas partes.

Entró a la Sala Común Ravenclaw y, por suerte, encontró a Ginny, que la llevó hasta el baño. Estuvo allí un buen rato, y cuando salió, después de mojarse la cara, vomitar, volver a mojarse la cara, y sentirse perdida durante un rato, decidió irse de allí: la música le martilleaba el cerebro, y notaba que si no dormía le rebentaría la cabeza.

Bajó toda la torre, sin pensar en capas invisibles, ni Señoras Norris, ni conserjes... pero no consiguió llegar a su destino: alguien había cambiado la Sala Común de Gryffindor de sitio, y ella no conseguía encontrarla por ninguna parte.

Al final, después de cerca de tres cuartos de hora buscando el camino, se sentó en una esquina y empezó a llorar, hasta que se quedó dormida allí mismo.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Mmmm... a ver... hola!! Jejeje... es que no sabía como empezar nnU.

Hago un pequeño comentario y os dejo en paz, ok?? Solo quería pediros que no me matéis... yo no quería hacer una fiesta... en serio!! Es que no me gusta, porque es muy típico de los fics poner la "Fiesta de Navidad", que no se me ofenda nadie, eh? Pero la fiesta de Navidad solo está en el cuarto libro, porque es típica del Torneo de los Tres Magos... Así que como no estoy haciendo ningún torneo no pensaba poner ninguna fiesta, pero por otra parte... ¡¡que no me hagan creer que chicos de 16/17 años con las hormonas alteradas no tienen ganas de fiesta!! Además tienen sitio donde hacerla, etc... no me creo que no las hagan .

Esa es mi excusa de poner la fiesta. Jejeje... espero que la aceptéis n.nU a parte de eso... Diría que no me dejo nada... solo que muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic, y por dejar review (jeje).

Un beso enorme, siento haber tardado tanto :P, intentaré colgar el siguiente más rapido!!!

_Nindë Boot_


	7. ¿Pesadilla o Realidad?

¡Sorpresa!

¿Cómo va todo? Apuesto a que ya os habéis olvidado todos de mí... y la verdad es que no me extraña, eh? Soy muy consciente de lo abandonado que tenía mi fic... Sinceramente no tenía intención de continuarlo: me encallé en el maldito capítulo 7 y dejé pasar un tiempo a ver si viéndolo más de lejos podía resolverlo... pero me relajé demasiado y prácticamente me olvidé de él... u.u'

Y no hace mucho, ahora que estoy de vacaciones y tengo poco trabajo, volví a fanfiction y estuve leyendo historias... me entraron las ganas de escribir de nuevo, y aquí me tenéis! (Bueno, si es que hay alguien que me está leyendo, claro! n.n')

La verdad es que me sabe mal haber tardado tanto y volver con un capítulo algo flojito... pero bueno... ¡espero que me perdonéis!

Hago un pequeño resumen-recordatorio del fic en sí, ok?

"Hermione Granger, alumna de sexto de Gryffindor, ha escogido demasiados EXTASIS y a causa del imposible horario de sus clases, la profesora McGonagall ha vuelto a dejarle un giratiempo. Ella empieza a usarlo no sólo para las horas de clase, sino también para descansar, o para poder terminar todos los deberes en una sola hora. Un día Draco Malfoy descubre a tres Hermiones juntas, pero éstas le desmaian tan rápido que es imposible saber qué ha visto y qué no. Desde entonces las emociones de la chica parecen ir en una montaña rusa, y el punto final es una fiesta Ravenclaw a la que acuden Harry (que desaparece con Luna), Ron y ella. El resultado de esa fiesta es una borrachera tremenda, y acaba durmiendo en un pasillo cualquiera, incapaz de encontrar su sala común."

(Para más detalles, releer algún capítulo! xDDD)

Ahora sí... después de tanto tiempo, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo ;P

_Nindë Boot_

PD: Por cierto! Me olvidaba de comentároslo... es que veréis, encima de tardar milenios y volver con un capítulo mediocrillo... ¡es que no está betado! Tengo a mi beta (Mereth) de vacaciones, así que lo siento mucho (por adelantado) por todas las faltas de ortografía, de gramática, errores tipográficos, etc, etc, etc...

-------------

Capítulo 7¿Pesadilla o realidad?

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, cuando Draco Malfoy tropezó con unas piernas en medio de un pasillo, camino de su Sala Común. Esa noche no había podido dormir, y había salido a pasear, tranquilizándose con el frío matinal.

- ¿Qué demonios...?- murmuró, mirando hacia atrás. Su sorpresa fue encontrar a la mismísima Hermione Granger durmiendo en el suelo. Se le acercó un poco, para asegurarse de que era ella.- Dios... tengo que encontrármela hasta aquí... –se quejó él, luego percibió el olor a whisky que desprendía la chica.- ¡No puede ser¿La sabelotodo borracha? –exclamó él en voz alta, soltando una sonora carcajada. Empezó a darle golpes en la cabeza, pero ella estaba profundamente dormida.- Patético...

El rubio rió por lo bajo, y se alejó un par de pasos, pero volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y se la quedó mirando.

- "Como te atrevas ni a mirarme te arrepentirás"- dijo, recordando las palabras que ella había usado antes de dejarlo en la nieve.- Anda que si tú tienes que amenazarme... que mal va el mundo...- Draco volvió a ponerse enfrente de ella.- Ahora podría hacerte lo que quisiera¿sabes? Podría dejarte en la nieve, hasta que cogieras una pulmonía que te matara. O podría dejarte en medio del Vestíbulo, durmiendo la mona hasta que tu querida profesora McGonagall te recogiera. O podría hacer cualquiera de esas dos cosas, pero dejándote desnuda... ¡Tal vez así le gustabas incluso más a McGonnie! Jeje... Patética.

Se la quedó mirando, y se le acercó más de nuevo.

- Es que ni siquiera eres guapa... ¡Ai! Soy demasiado bueno...- dijo, cogiendo a Hermione, y colgándosela del hombro. Dio unos pasos hacia su Sala Común.- ¡Espera¿Qué estoy haciendo? Debería dejarla allí durmiendo, hasta que llegara algún otro borracho y se aprovechara de ella...-murmuraba entre dientes, volviendo a caminar.- Me estoy volviendo loco. Me haré famoso como _"Draco, el compasivo"_. Soy un capullo.

Siguió murmurando frases tipo _"Soy imbécil"_, hasta que llegó a su habitación.

_oOo_

Empezó a despertarse cuando se dio cuenta de que todo daba vueltas, y que iba a vomitar de un momento a otro, así que abrió los ojos al máximo. Eso hizo que sintiera que la cabeza le explotaría, y decidió volver a cerrarlos. Al cabo de un rato, los abrió de nuevo, por hacer algo, y se fijó en el techo. Era de un color plateado muy elegante pero frío, y en un momento de lucidez pudo percibir el olor a menta que desprendía toda la habitación.

Quiso levantar la mano, para llevársela a la cabeza e impedir que ésta le diera vueltas, pero el brazo pesaba una tonelada, y le costó más de dos minutos levantarlo. Tenía la boca seca, y solo podía pensar una cosa: "¿Qué ha pasado?".

- Por fin te despiertas, ya era hora. Tómate la poción de encima de la mesa, y desaparece, que ya estoy harto de verte en mi cama. Ah, procura que nadie te vea salir de aquí, no me gustaría que dijeran por ahí que me he acostado con Hermione Granger.- dijo una voz algo conocida, arrastrando las palabras. La chica se quedó quieta, intentando pensar algo coherente, cuando se oyó un portazo.

- _"La voz de Malfoy"... "las cortinas son verdes"... "estoy harto de verte en mi cama"..._ –pensaba lentamente el cerebro de la leona- _"no me gustaría que dijeran por ahí que me he acostado con Hermione Granger"... "Hermione soy yo"... "Él es Malfoy"... "Draco Malfoy se ha acostado con Hermione Granger"... "Espera, espera... Draco Malfoy se ha acostado con Hermione Granger"_.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Hermione Granger (esa misma que se había acostado con Draco Malfoy) pegó un bote de la cama, gritando y olvidando el dolor de cabeza, y de todo el cuerpo que instantes antes la había inmobilizado. Temblando, miró a su alrededor con los ojos tan abiertos que, de haber podido notar algo, le habrían dolido como si le fueran a caer.

Estaba en una habitación que no conocía de nada. Era casi tan grande como la suya, pero había solo una cama, con las sábanas negras, las cortinas de un verde suave, todo muy elegante. Había una puerta negra al fondo de la habitación, con un pomo de plata que resplandecía entre la oscura madera, y en la cabecera de la cama un enorme escudo, con una gran M, coronaba la decoración. ¡Dios mío, estaba en la habitación de Draco Malfoy!

- _A ver, Hermione, piensa!_- se dijo a sí misma, volviendo a sentir el dolor de cabeza y de estómago.- _Ayer, la fiesta... Ah, vale, me encuentro mal de la resaca. La fiesta, whisky de fuego, Ron, Ginny nos llevó al balcón... Aiiiii¿Qué hice luego? Fui al lavabo... Y luego... ¡AAARGH¡ No recuerdo a Malfoy en ningún momento... ¿Qué he hecho?...¿QUÉ HE HECHO?_

Pasó cerca de un cuarto de hora sin hacer nada, volviéndose loca, sentada en el suelo de piedra (helándose el trasero), levantándose, volviéndose a sentar, pensando lo más rápido que su resacoso cerebro le permitía.

Luego fue al lavabo, vomitó, y siguió pensando en las palabras de Malfoy.

"_...tómate la poción de encima de la mesa..."_

Se giró hacia el escritorio, y allí había una copa humeante. Se acercó temerosa a eso, y se lo quedó mirando: tenía un color marrón bastante feo, y olía fatal. No sabía qué hacer¿debía tomárselo? Ron le diría que no¡pertenecía a un Malfoy! Pero de echo... ¡había perdido la virginidad con un Malfoy! Entonces... ¿Sería la poción anticonceptiva? Diossss! Siguió mirando el vaso, y se lo acercó temblorosa a los labios.

"_Malfoy debe haber besado mis labios esta noche." "Estúpida, si solo hubiese hecho eso..."_

Se tragó un sorbito de la extraña poción, e inmediatamente notó como se le congelaban las tripas. _"Mierda, voy a morir." _

Sin embargo, después de menos de un minuto, sintió que el frío le calmaba un poco el estómago, así que decidió tomarse otro trago, y otro, hasta que se terminó la copa. Estaba realmente asqueroso, pero la poción multijugos no tenía peor sabor, y el frío le aclaraba un poco las neuronas.

- _"Vete de aquí."_- pensó, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. No entendía por qué había tardado tanto en hacerlo, pero eso ahora daba igual.

Una vez hubo salido de la Sala Común Slytherin (que, por suerte, estaba vacía) se le ocurrió mirar la hora. Pasaban de las tres del mediodía. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que se había acostado con Malfoy, y su cerebro le traicionaba imaginando (o intentando recordar) escenas que hicieron que se ruborizase.

- _"¡Maldita sea! Al menos podría acordarme¡digo yo!"_

Se dirigió hacia su Sala Común, pero se cruzó con Terry Boot.

- Vaya, últimamente nos encontramos siempre.- logró decir Hermione, con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz que se colaba por las ventanas.

- Mmm... sí, eso parece...

- Bueno...- dijo ella, para romper el silencio que se había hecho entre ellos. Terry parecía mirarla con curiosidad. De repente se acordó de algo.- Ah... el libro... sí, te lo daré antes de que te... vayas... ¡Oye!... el tren... ¿no salía a las once? Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué tren? De qué estás hablando?- preguntó el otro.

- ¿No ibas a pasar las vacaciones con tu madre en...?- empezó Hermione, pero al ver la cara de susto del chico lo dejó, seguramente lo había soñado.- Ai, nada, que no me encuentro bien... venga, nos vemos luego¿eh?

Siguió por el pasillo y entró por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Al momento, Neville se le acercó corriendo y le preguntó, a gritos, dónde se había metido.

- Mmmm... Neville, anda... no grites... te puedo oír igual si murmuras...

Éste, entre susurros, le explicó que Ron y Harry llevaban toda la mañana buscándola por el castillo, y que Harry estaba muy preocupado.

- Hermione¿estás bien?- le preguntó, con cara de susto, Longbottom.

- ¡Emy!- gritó una voz de chica, perforándole el cerebro. Era Lunática Lovegood, y la verdad es que la Gryffindor nunca se había disgustado tanto al verla como en ese momento.

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó detrás suyo Harry.

- ¿Podéis dejar de gritar?

Poco a poco les explicó que salió de la fiesta, y que se había despertado en un pasillo cualquiera. Ni les nombró el nombre de Malfoy, que ocupaba todo el espacio en su atormentada mente, con su pelo rubio, y su mirada de hielo. Como más intentaba recordar peor se encontraba, a pesar de que desde que se había tomado la poción del rubito había mejorado mucho (ella empezaba a preocuparse... la poción le estaba haciendo los efectos de una poción contra la resaca... pero entonces ¿no habían tomado precauciones? O las habían tomado esa misma noche y ella no se acordaba? Aiiii!)

_oOo_

- ¿No te duele la cabeza?- le preguntó a Ron, que estaba tumbado mirando las llamas, nervioso. Llevaban cerca de una hora y media sentados los tres en la sala común, en absoluto silencio y mirando cada uno hacia un lado distinto. Ella había intentado establecer una conversación coherente con alguno de los otros, pero...

- No.- respondió el pelirrojo, secamente. Hermione se lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, preguntándose por qué estaban tan callados sus amigos, pero en ese momento le asaltó la duda: "¿No sabrían nada de...?" y los nervios se apoderaron de ella otra vez.

Después de cenar, Hermione decidió tumbarse un rato, en un sofá cercano a la chimenea, e intentó pensar con claridad. En realidad no recordaba nada, ni haber visto a Malfoy, ni haber entrado a la Sala Común de Slytherin, ni haberse acostado con él. Costaba creer que lo hubiera hecho. La verdad es que ya se encontraba estupendamente, parecía que la pócima del Slytherin funcionaba, así que se dedicó a mirar la partida de ajedrez que jugaron sus dos amigos, mientras pensaba que sería la última que jugaban en ese viejo tablero. Para sorpresa de todos, Ron perdió garrafalmente, y cometió errores tan absurdos que hasta Hermione los vio. La chica no sabía decidirse entre qué era más extraño: que Ron perdiese o que Harry no se alegrase.

- ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? Lleváis todo el día extraños... –dijo la muchacha, harta ya de comerse la cabeza... ¡Si sabían algo que lo dijeran, discutieran y punto, pero no soportaba esa espera! Ron la miró con cara de pocos amigos y volvió a mirar con curiosidad a unos chicos de segundo que experimentaban con los Sortilegios Weasley. Hermione estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, rogar que le hablaran, que la perdonasen, explicar que no se acordaba de nada, etc., pero antes de explotar miró a Harry y lo que vio la dejó de piedra. Una lágrima corría por la mejilla del moreno, que bajó la cabeza intentando esconderse entre sus brazos. La chica se lo quedó mirando y sintió como se le rompía algo dentro del pecho: sólo había visto a Harry así en contadas ocasiones, desde la muerte de Sirius. Ella creía que lo había superado, de normal parecía estar bien, pero determinados días soñaba con su padrino y parecía que el mundo se le derrumbaba.

- Sirius...-murmuró la chica en un susurro ahogado.

En ese momento el-niño-que-sobrevivió parecía más un niño perdido que nunca, y un gato blanco apareció de la nada sobre su regazo, mirando a Hermione:

_- ¡Muy bien, querida! Llevas todo el día pensando en Malfoy y ni se te ha pasado por la cabeza que Harry, tu amigo de verdad, pueda necesitarte. Felicidades. _

Desapareció de golpe, dejando a una chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, observando sin palabras como el moreno se levantaba, murmurando que se iba a la cama, y se alejaba.

Hermione se quedó mirando al vacío, hasta que reaccionó, le dijo a Ron que ella también se iba a dormir y subió las escaleras mientras las primeras lágrimas se perdían por sus mejillas.

En su habitación estaba sola, y lo agradeció bastante, porque soportar a sus compañeras gritándose las unas a las otras no era lo que más le apetecía en esos momentos. Se tumbó en la cama llorando y hundió la cara en el cojín.

- _"Me he emborrachado, he fallado a un amigo y me he acostado con Malfoy... todo en un solo día. ¡Soy horrible!"_

Le costó dormirse pero cuando consiguió calmarse tuvo un sueño muy agradable, en el que sintió que era el calor de una chimenea en medio de una gran tormenta.

_oOo_

Unas horas más tarde, un grito desgarrador inundó todas las habitaciones de Gryffindor. Hermione se levantó de golpe, había reconocido esa voz¡era Harry! Salió de la habitación y corrió hacia abajo, mientras oía como en las otras habitaciones de las chicas había cierto movimiento. Llegó a la Sala Común asustada, en el momento justo en el que Ron la cruzaba corriendo y salía por el retrato. Se quedó parada un momento, antes de subir hasta la habitación de Harry. Lo encontró de pie en medio de la habitación, con Neville sentado con cara de desconcierto a los pies de su cama.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la chica, rápidamente.

- ¡Ron!- exclamó Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¡Ha intentado matarme!

- ¿QUÉ?- preguntaron los otros dos, al unísono.

- ¡Ha estado a punto de matarme con un Avada Kedavra!- explicó Harry, respirando con dificultad, verdaderamente sobresaltado.

- Pero Harry¿qué estás diciendo? - preguntó Hermione, acercándosele.

- Lo ha hecho. No, no te me acerques. –exigió el muchacho, apuntando a la chica con la varita.- _"Este es el fin, Potter... No entiendo por qué mi amo cree que es tan difícil matarte... es como matar a una pulga"_ han sido las palabras que me han despertado¿sabes? Voldemort tiene a Ron!- gritó el niño que sobrevivió.

- ¡Harry! Estás desvariando!

- ¿Acaso lo ves por aquí? Ha salido corriendo! Si lo hubiese soñado no se hubiera ido.

Neville temblaba de pies a cabeza, y Hermione no daba crédito a sus oídos.

- Apártate. ¡Tengo que ir a hablar con Dumbledore! –concluyó Harry, antes de salir, esquivando a Hermione, sin dejar de apuntarla con la varita.

Ella salió de la habitación con él, por lo que Harry se paró a media escalera a amenazarla de nuevo.

- Déjame venir contigo, Harry ¡ni siquiera llevo mi varita! Voy en pijama, no puedo hacerte ningún daño!

El moreno no le respondió, solo la miró con el cejo fruncido y empezó a correr, escaleras abajo, aunque la muchacha pudo comprobar que iba con la varita bien cogida, y le echaba miradas de reojo.

Llegaron a la gárgola que guardaba la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore, y Harry conocía la contraseña (lo que extrañó a Hermione). Subieron corriendo hasta la puerta de roble, y el chico picó insistentemente, ante la mirada preocupada de Hermione. Pronto apareció un hombre de semblante cansado y envejecido, que les hizo pasar con un movimiento de cabeza. Su barba plateada se tambaleaba cuando se movía, más lentamente que nunca, e iba sin sus gafas de media luna.

- Voldemort tiene a Ron.- sintetizó Harry.- Ha intentado matarme.

Dumbledore lo miró, sin moverse, se estuvo un momento en silencio, mirando a los dos recién llegados, y empezó a buscar sus gafas por la mesa llena de papeles, sobres, plumas y tinteros de colores.

- Vamos por partes, Harry... ¿qué ha pasado?

El chico se lo explicó, más o menos como se lo había contado a Hermione, con algún detalle más, pero estaba tan nervioso que apenas se le entendía.

- Harry... ¿estás seguro de que no lo has soñado? Tu acusación es muy grave.

- Lo sé. No lo he soñado, señor. Pero tampoco acabo de creérmelo.

El viejo director de Hogwarts suspiró pesadamente y, aún sin encontrar sus gafas, se dirigió a uno de los cuadros, despertó a una mujer que dormía con una cesta de manzanas en las manos, y la mandó a buscar a la profesora McGonagall. Volvió a su mesa, se sentó y se llevó las manos a la nariz, frotándosela.

- Por Merlín ¿dónde habré metido mis malditas gafas?- exclamó de pronto, sobresaltando a Hermione.- _Accio_ _gafas_.

Las gafas salieron volando, desde una estantería, al lado del cuadro de un director que dormía placidamente. Dumbledore se las puso rapidamente y miró a través de ellas a Harry. Como si no hubiese pasado nada, siguió hablando:

- Ronald Weasley jamás podría conjurar un Avada.

- Em... No, yo... ya-ya lo sé, señor. Pero también sé que si no le hubiese dado una patada, ahora yo estaría muerto.

Hermione, que había estado de observadora todo ese tiempo, tosió un poco para dar a entender que también estaba allí y que quería dar su opinión, pero en ese momento apareció por la puerta la profesora McGonagall, vestida con una camisa de dormir roja, en zapatillas, y con el pelo suelto y emmarañado. Probablemente ningún alumno la había visto nunca así.

- He venido lo más rápido que he podido. –explicó la directora de Gryffindor. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos alumnos, en especial de Harry.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ron Weasley ha intentado hacerle un Avada a Potter y ha huido.- dijo, llanamente el director, a lo que McGonagall respondió abriendo mucho los ojos.

- ¡Eso es ridículo! Cómo podría hacer un alumno de Hogwarts, de sexto curso_, y Gryffindor_, ese hechizo! Ni que esto fuera Dumstrang!

- ¡Profesora!- exclamó el director, levantándose de golpe de la sorpresa – Dejémonos de suposiciones, y busquemos una explicación coherente, por favor.

- Es imposible que fuera el señor Weasley el que le atacó, señor Potter.- sentenció la profesora.- Por fuerza tiene que haber entrado alguien de fuera, Albus.

- Ayer... hubo salida a Hogsmeade.- dijo Hermione, rompiendo su silencio.

- Había profesores guardando las carrozas, y dentro del castillo no estábamos de fiesta, señorita Granger.- dijo la profesora de Transorfmaciones, molesta por el comentario.

- ¿Habéis notado algo raro en Ron, últimamente?

Ambos se miraron, Harry se encogió de hombros y Hermione empezó a pensar.

- Hoy estaba un poco raro... parecía nervioso y distante...

- ¡Sí, claro! Yo también estaría nervioso si tubiese planeado matar a mi mejor amigo!- exclamó Harry.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, durante el que la profesora McGonagall andaba dando círculos por la habitación, y Dumbledore miraba el vacío.

- ¿Poción multijugos?- propuso Hermione en un susurro apenas audible. Los dos profesores volvieron al mundo real, mirandoa la muchacha.

- Imposible. No creerá que después del caso de Alastor Moody no tomamos medidas¿verdad?- preguntó McGonagall, molesta de nuevo. Estaba claro que que la sacaran de la cama con explicaciones extrañas sobre alumnos que iban soltando Avadas Kedavras por el colegio, no era lo que más le gustaba.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pensativos, hasta que Harry preguntó:

- Si ése no era Ron... ¿quién era? Y dónde está Ron?

Nadie supo responder, pero el director suspiró profundamente.

- Está bien...-dijo, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a Fawkes- Ve a buscar al profesor Snape, a la profesora Sprout y a Filch, por favor. Hay que encontrar a Ronald Weasley, tanto si es culpable como inocente, y si es inocente, hay que encontrar a quien ha atacado a Potter. Vosotros dos iros a la cama, y no intentéis hacer nada por vuestra cuenta.- añadió, mirando fijamente al niño que sobrevivió. Los dos alumnos se levantaron, con cara de no haber quedado satisfechos al no poder sacar ninguna conclusión, y se fueron hacia la puerta.

- Si veis a algún otro alumno que se comporta de forma extraña... venid a hablar conmigo.- exigió la profesora de transformaciones.- Inmediatamente.

Salieron y bajaron la escalera, en silencio, Hermione pensando en los momentos en que había visto a Ron los últimos dos días. En la fiesta había estado bastante normal, cansado pero normal... pero esa mañana había estado muy frío... y el día anterior, cuando le vio con Terry Boot también... Aunque, pensándolo bien, ése sí que estaba extraño.

Hermione se paró, a medio metro de la gárgola, y empezó a correr hacia atrás, seguida por Harry, que le preguntaba qué le pasaba. Volvieron a subir y, cuando iban a llamar a la puerta, oyeron una exclamación de la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Metamorfomagos en Hogwarts!

Ambos se miraron, pero antes de que pudieran pronunciar una palabra un pelo grasiento y despeinado se instaló entre ambos. Entre la maraña de cabellos, apareció Severus Snape con cara de satisfacción.

- ¿Escuchando detrás de la puerta del director, Potter? No deja de ser sorprendente su estupidez, señor _metomeentodo_ y señora _sabelotodo_. Tengo la obligación de restar puntos a su casa...

Pero antes de que el profesor hubiese terminado la frase, dictando su sentencia, Hermione llamó furiosamente a la puerta del director y entró en el despacho, ante la rabiosa mirada de Snape. Hermione se acercó a la directora de su casa.

- Profesora, sé de otro alumno que actúa de forma extraña últimamente. Se trata de Terry Boot,de Ravenclaw, le vi ayer con Ron en Hogsmeade, lo que me extrañó un poco porque que yo sepa no se han hablado nunca... y estoy segura de que Terry me dijo que se iría a pasar las vacaciones a su casa, pero este mediodía aún estaba por aquí...

_oOo_

Llegaron a su sala común, con el mismo silencio que les había acompañado durante todo el camino. Se sentaron uno frente al otro, delante del fuego casi apagado, y se miraron. Prácticamente hablaron con la mirada, pero aún así, él murmuró:

- ¿Metamorfomagos en Hogwarts?

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_N.A: Siento todos los errores en los signos de exclamación y admiración... he tenido un pequeño conflicto (aún sin solucionar) con ff... ¡argh!_

¿Qué tal? ;) Si alguien aún se acuerda de mí, se ha leído el capítulo, quiere alegrarme el día o patearme el trasero... ya sabéis, justo aquí debajo...


End file.
